So Eden Sank to Grief
by Monkey DeRanged
Summary: A month after the death of Johnny and Dally, the Curtis Brothers find themselves back into the swing of things. As the holidays approach, will the happy feelings, and progress continue? Will everything come to a staggering stop, after tragedy tries to strike again?
1. Happy and Healthy

Hello! So I know I haven't written anything in a long time, but I'm trying to see if it's something I want to do again. This is sort of a test. So if you like it, please let me know so I'll know if I should continue to write. Thank you.

I don't own, or make money off of anything.

* * *

The front door slammed shut, and footsteps sounded on the hardwood floors, as the wind from the bitter November night air, nipped at Ponyboy's toes. Ponyboy Curtis, sat at the old, deep brown kitchen table and sighed. This homework was going to take him forever to finish, especially if he wanted to do it before the holidays officially started. Unless he wanted it hanging over his head for the rest of the long weekend, he might as well get it done tonight. Ponyboy looked down at the old, torn textbook, like the other ones they usually give to hoods, and eyed problem 3. He knew he was good at school, but math was not his strongest subject, neither was science. He did enjoy English though, but he had already finished that earlier. He sighed, and scratched his light brown, almost back to normal color, hair then looked at Darry as he walked into the kitchen.

Darry smiled wide at him as he took off his black heavy jacket.

"Hey Pone. Algebra huh?" Darry asked leaning over the table to eye the problems on the page. He smelled of sweat, and his light brown eyes gleamed with tiredness.

"Yeah. Can you help me?" Ponyboy asked, as he leaned back off of his elbows.

"Give me a minute to shower, and I'll give you a hand. What else do you have to do bud?" He asked, before opening the refrigerator, and taking out the left over chicken and dumplings from yesterday.

"Just math and science. I already finished English and History. I really want to get it done tonight though, so I can enjoy my break" Ponyboy said quickly, his brain still half focused on how to do problem 3.

"Yeah, you'd better get it done tonight Pony. Everyone will be home tomorrow, heck and you know Two-Bit and Steve will be over. So yeah, let's get it done tonight huh?" Darry asks before putting the left overs back in the refrigerator, and taking off his dirty over shirt. "Soda!" Darry yelled as he walked to the kitchen doorway, rubbing Ponyboy's head as he walked by him.

"Yea Dar?" a soft, deep voice echoed through the house.

"Don't forget it's your turn to cook tonight. We have some leftover chicken and dumplings, so just heat them up, and we'll have bread with it. And no crazy food coloring tonight! I ate blue mashed potatoes last night, I just want a regular supper tonight" he said with a smile.

"But Dar, you'll have a regular Thanksgiving meal Thursday, can't I have a little fun before then?"

"Just don't go too crazy little buddy. No blue! Pone and I are tired of seein that color! Ain't that right Pone?" Darry looked at Ponyboy with a smile, and winked at him before going off toward the bathroom.

Ponyboy smiled as he continued to look at problem 3. Ponyboy shook his head, and sighed. He then heard Darry singing from the bathroom and he smiled again. Darry sure has changed a lot in the past few weeks, Ponyboy thought as he closed his eyes. He started to think about how things were before Johnny and Dallas died, how he and Darry were total opposites, almost enemies. Now it seemed as though they were on the same page, and Ponyboy liked that.

Ponyboy then looked back at the textbook, and neatly wrote the problem down on his sheet of paper. He then looked through his notes, and tried to find the example to fit this one. He then tried to solve the problem, but ended up with the wrong answer when checking it.

Sooner than Ponyboy thought possible, Darry was walking back into the kitchen and sitting down beside him.

"Alright. Let's see baby. 2 times (x minus 2) =10." Darry began explain the problem. After a through explanation, Ponyboy began working on it, and got it right. Then he worked on the next problem, he then had Darry check it. Soon he was working on the last problem, and he had gotten all of them right.

As he finished the last problem of his math homework Soda was coming into the kitchen to start heating the left overs up.

"So what's science homework?" Darry asked, as he got up and began tidying up the kitchen a little bit.

"I have to copy a picture of an animal and plant cell out of the book, and color code the parts. It shouldn't take long" he said as he opened his textbook to the right page, and started at the small diagram of an animal cell on the bottom right.

"Do it neatly Ponyboy." Darry instructed, as he wiped off the counter where it got sticky from breakfast.

Ponyboy ignored him as he drew a larger animal cell. After he finished drawing both cells, he looked up. Soda was just taking the green colored left overs off the stove. Ponyboy shrugged, then took his books into the other room. He could color them later. He then came back to the table and sat down in his set. Darry sat down to his right, and Soda, after he put the food on the table, sat down across from him.

"So how was your day Darry?" Ponyboy asked as he dipped out two spoons of the green dumplings.

"It was good. Long, but we got the roof finished on the building we've been working on. So we get tomorrow and the rest of the week off. How was school?"

"It was classy. Not too bad. We had the last track practice of the season. Coach let us try out for next season today. I won't know anything until Monday." He said taking a quick bite.

"Well, we already know you're on the team Pone" Darry said with a smile.

"Yea, honey. That coach would be stupid not to keep you. You're the fastest runner that school's seen" Soda said with a warm grin. He then looked at his big brother, and then back to his little brother. "Ok, so I guess no one's going to ask about my day. Well, just to inform you, it was good" Soda finished with a smile, and Darry chucked before he shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Darry asked and continued eating with a smile.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review letting me know if you enjoyed it. Should I continue?


	2. Nightmares

Hello! Thanks to those who have reviewed and who have read. Thank you so much! Let me know how you feel about this. Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

Darry woke up with a groan. Last night had been a nightmare for them, literally. Ponyboy had woken him up screaming at 2, and wouldn't go back to sleep for anything, or anyone, not even Soda. So after an hour of Soda and Darry sitting up with him, Darry told Soda to go to bed.

Darry looked down at his brother with a sigh. The nightmares just would not leave poor Ponyboy alone. After everything that had happened to him in the past few months, heck in the past year, Darry could understand some pent up emotions needing to be let out. Darry shook his head as he looked at the clock beside his wobbly bed side table, 9:30 am.

Darry sat up with Ponyboy trying to calm him down until 3:45. After 2 cups of warm milk, and comfort in the form of cuddling, Ponyboy finally fell asleep. Thankfully he didn't have to work today.

Darry stretched, popping several joints, as he rose from the bed. The light hard wood floor was cold to the touch, and Darry quickly searched to find socks to put on. He then grabbed the closest shirt to him, and pulled it on, along with a pair of clean jeans. He then looked back at the still sleeping Ponyboy, snuggling into the blanket that Darry just vacated.

Darry knew he had to do something. Ponyboy had been fighting these nightmares for almost a year, and Darry was not going to let it get any worse. He thought they had been getting better, but within the last month it seems to have gotten worse.

He sighed as he moved closer to his brother. He knew Ponyboy wouldn't like it, but they had to go to the doctor today. Darry could not let this keep happening. This had to stop.

Darry reached down, and shook Ponyboy gently, arousing him from his sleep.

"Hey Pone, baby, it's time to get up" Darry said softly, his deep voice soothing to the ear. Ponyboy stirred a little bit, but didn't fully wake up. "Come on Pone. I know you didn't sleep well last night, but you need to wake up."

Ponyboy opened his eyes slightly, and then jumped upon realizing where he was. Then the events of last night dawned on him.

"Darry, I'm sorry I woke you up last night." Ponyboy frowned, as he sat up on the big comfortable bed.

"You know it's not your fault Pone, but honey, we have to do something about this. I can't keep seeing you like this. You're too tired Pone" Darry said with a sigh. He then ran his fingers through his dark brown hair. Ponyboy squirmed a little bit before speaking.

"I know. I'll try to do better" he began. Darry quickly cut him off though.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis you know it's not your fault. You don't try to have nightmares, they just happen, but I'm going to do something about them. I'm taking you to the doctor today, maybe he can help." Ponyboy's eyes grew wide, almost with a hint of betrayal.

"But I don't want to go do the doctor Darry!" Ponyboy's voice grew louder as he said this. He didn't want to go, and he needed Darry to know that.

"I didn't ask you what you wanted to do buddy. I'm taking you to the doctor, and that's final. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to sit here and watch you be exhausted all the time, especially when I can do something about it" Darry said with a no-nonsense tone, he then sighed. "Look Pony, I know you don't want to go baby. I know, but we need to go. I'm not going to sit around and let this get the best of you kiddo. We're going to the doctor today." Ponyboy sighed, but knew there was no point in arguing with Darry when he got like this.

"Fine" Ponyboy said, as he started to get up from the bed. He put his sock feet on the ground, but continued to sit, as Darry stared at him for a second.

"How about we go to the doctor, grab some lunch, and then go to the store to pick up the food for Thanksgiving? How does that sound kid? Just us two hanging out for a little bit. You think you can kick it with your big brother for the day?" Ponyboy knew Darry was just trying to help, and keep him from feeling bad about going to the doctor. So Ponyboy smiled and nodded before getting up, and following Darry out of the bedroom.

Soda was already up when Darry and Ponyboy walked into the living room. Soda had the weather playing on tv, and smiled as the two walked through the doorway.

"Hey honey. How you feeling?" Soda asked Ponyboy as he patted the seat beside him. Ponyboy went over to him, and shrugged.

"I feel great. Darry's making me go to the doctor" Ponyboy said, with a touch of sadness in his voice.

"I think it'll be good for you to go hon" Soda informed him with a grin.

"Come on Ponyboy. Get some clothes on. We're hanging out today remember?" Darry smiled and pointed towards the hallway leading to the bedrooms. Ponyboy reluctantly got up and walked towards his and Sodas room.

Darry then looked at Soda, and shook his head. He crossed his muscular arms, and yawned, stretching again.

"What side do you want for Thanksgiving Soda?" Darry asked with a grin.

"Stuffing, duh" Soda answered before looking towards the bedroom. "How are we going to pay for this Darry?" He asked quietly, eying the hall for signs of Ponyboy.

"Let me worry about that Soda. All I care about right now is getting Ponyboy help. If he's not getting the right amount of sleep, then neither are we. Which would keep us from working at our best. Trust me Soda, we'll be alright" Darry answered with a firm tone. He then turned his head as he heard Ponyboy walking down the small hallway again.

"Are you ready to head out kiddo?" Ponyboy nodded, and walked ahead of Darry. They then got into the truck and headed off to the doctor.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you have enjoyed. Please please write a review. Should I continue this? Let me know.


	3. The Appointment

Hello! So update. I don't really know how many of you like it, so if you could review it would be great.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Ponyboy shakenly opened the truck door with worry. He and Darry had ridden to the doctor in silence, well for Ponyboy, in fear. Darry gave him an encouraging look before grabbing the truck handle, and getting out on the other side. Ponyboy stepped out and looked at the tall building, who knows what goes on in there, Ponyboy thought.

"Darry, are you sure we have to do this?" Ponyboy looked back at Darry with wide eyes.

Darry put his arm around his little brother, and pulled him closer. Darry felt Ponyboy shaking with fear, and inwardly sighed. "Yes Pone, we have to do this. It's for your own good." Darry then began walking toward the tall, gray building, and Ponyboy had no choice but to follow along.

Once inside the building Darry looked around at the few people there. He ignored them and looked toward the sign with the names of different doctors, and their room number. He looked until he found "Dr. Steven Louis- Psychological Health Practice".

"Alright Ponyboy, come on. We're going to the 5th floor. Elevators this way kiddo" Darry said and started walking down the hall and to the right. They stood at the elevator for a second before it showed up, and they got on quietly. Darry noticed Ponyboy still shaking, and Darry rubbed his back.

"Dar, please! I promise I'll sleep tonight. Please don't make me go to the doctor" Ponyboy said with fear in his eyes.

"Ponyboy, you're not being punished. Baby boy, it'll be ok. I promise you. You will be fine. It scares me when you're hurting Ponyboy. You're different since everything's happened, and I want to help you. Ponyboy, you'll be fine. Have I ever let anyone hurt you?" Darry's voice was firm, but soft.

Ponyboy was about to answer, but the opening elevator cut him off. Darry cleared his throat and put his hand on Ponyboy's shoulder to usher him out of the elevator. They didn't say anything as they came to the single door on the floor. Darry pushed the heavy door open and held it for Ponyboy, who reluctantly entered with fear written all over his face.

Darry pointed toward a chair in the empty waiting room and then turned toward the desk.

Darry quickly explained the events to the young nurse behind the desk, and she gave him a sheet to fill out with his information, which he completed quickly. He then sat down by Ponyboy, and gave him a reassuring smile.

Sooner than Ponyboy would have liked, the same lady at the desk was leading them back into a small hallway, with three other doors. The lady turned suddenly and opened the first door on the left, then ushered them inside.

"Dr. Louis will be with you soon." Her voice was rough and scratchy, like she's been smoking too many cigarettes, she then shut the door with too much force. The door slammed shut behind her, and Ponyboy jumped. Darry patted the sit beside him, and Ponyboy sat down beside him.

A few seconds after Ponyboy sat down the doctor came into the room. Dr. Louis was an older man, maybe in his 50s. His gray hair flowed behind him when he walked, and he had a twinkle in his eye. He smiled upon opening the door and softly closed it behind him.

Darry felt Ponyboy tense up beside him, but Darry smiled at the doctor anyway.

"Well hello. What brings you in here today Ponyboy?" His voice was deep and smooth, almost welcoming. Ponyboy looked at Darry with wide eyes, so Darry shook his head and answered for him.

"Well Dr. Louis, Ponyboy here has been suffering from nightmares for almost a year now." Darry said quietly.

Dr. Louis looked at Ponyboy and then back at Darry.

"How bad are these nightmares?" he asked, and Darry looked at the still silent Ponyboy.

"Well, he usually wakes up screaming, and most of the time can't go back to sleep until after an hour or two of coxing" Darry answered quickly.

"What are the nightmares about?" Dr. Louis asked and looked at Ponyboy, almost encouraging him to answer.

"I can't answer that Ponyboy. You're going to have to talk honey" Darry said softly.

"Usually I don't remember" Ponyboy said with a shaky voice.

There was a thick silence in the room as the doctor looked down in his charts. He then pulled up a chair and sat directly in front of Ponyboy. He took out a light, and very calmly approached Ponyboy.

"I'm just going to look into your eyes ok?" He asked, and after Ponyboy nodded, he did so. Then he asked another question. "Has anything different been going on recently?"

Ponyboy grew ridged, Darry could feel his stiffen beside him. Darry reached down and rubbed his knee before answering for him.

"Well, earlier this year we lost our parents. About a month ago two of our best friends tragically died, he was there for both deaths" Darry said softly. Ponyboy let out a shaky breath, he didn't notice he was holding, and tried to relax.

"I see. When is the last headache you had? The doctor asked while taking the flashlight away from Ponyboy's eyes.

"I had one yesterday" Ponyboy answered, unsure how this related to anything.

"How are you doing in school?" the doctor asked, and Ponyboy scratched his head.

"Better now. I almost have all A's." Ponyboy answered quietly, still nervous. The doctor nodded, and then looked at Darry.

"Well Ponyboy, I'm going to ask you to step out into the hallway for a little bit. I need to talk to your brother alone for a few minutes. There is a chair out there" The doctor said, and Ponyboy looked at Darry with wide eyes.

"You'll be ok baby. I'll be right out, I promise." Darry watched his little brother get up and exit the room, then he looked toward the doctor.

"Darry, are you the guardian of Ponyboy?" The doctor asked, and Darry nodded.

"Yes sir, both of my little brothers are under my care." Darry answered with a hint of proudness in his voice.

"I'm assuming the court made a big deal out of it when you wanted custody. Were there fears of the boys being taken away?" He asked and Darry nodded.

"yes sir, they made a big deal out of it. They are watching us constantly. I don't know what this has to do with anything though" Darry answered with a rough voice.

"Well you see, your brother has an anxiety disorder. He's gone through a lot of stressful events in the last year, and I think nightmares are one of the ways his mind has to let out emotions. Ponyboy is very stressed out. With everything going on, and with him being so young, of course he would be." The doctor stood up, and looked at the charts one more time, before looking into the cabinets in the room.

"So what do we do about it doctor?" Darry asked with fear in his voice.

"Well, we need to lower the stress level put on Ponyboy. I think a set schedule for him will help a lot with this. I also want you boys to come back in a month to track his progress. I'm not going to put him on medication, but there are other ways to help him calm down, one is putting him on a set schedule, others include exercising, eating a healthier diet, limiting his caffeine intake, and talking about his pent up emotions. Darry, your brother is dealing with some very strong emotions of fear, and anxiety. And at his age, the brain is not yet fully developed. So he's coping the best way his brain knows how. But getting him to talk about his nightmares, and emotions will also help. Like I said, come back in a month. I want to help you, I want to help him" the doctor said with sadness.

"Thank you doctor. How much is the bill?" Darry asked and the doctor smiled.

"It'll be $5 dollars today. I know you are financially in a bad spot at the moment, so I can take payments of $5 until you get it paid off. You stressing will make Ponyboy stress, and that's the opposite of helping. But in total it is $35 dollars, so in 7 weeks it'll be paid off, and it won't cause any stress to the household. Trust me, I do this will all of my patients." The doctor said, and opened the door. Ponyboy looked up as the door opened and stood as Darry and the doctor walked out. "Ponyboy! It was good meeting you young man. I'm expecting you back in a month. I hope you get to feeling better soon. Your brother knows all the details. I will be seeing both of you very soon, until then, have a happy Thanksgiving." The doctor then walked off and disappeared behind the other door in the hallway.

Darry smiled at Ponyboy and then walked into the waiting room where the lady behind the desk was waiting for his payment. After Darry paid, they walked out of the office, and to the elevator.

"Now see, that wasn't so bad. Was it Ponyboy? Nothing happed, you're still safe and sound" Darry said and smiled at Ponyboy.

"Darry, what did the doctor say? What's wrong with me?" Ponyboy's voice still held a nervous tone.

"I'll tell you over lunch baby. Everything's ok" Darry answered as the elevator opened. They both walked out and went to the truck, ready to have an early lunch and talk.

* * *

Thanks. Please Review!


	4. Good Food and a Familiar Face

So I really enjoy writing this. I've never wanted up update more than once a day, and normally I wouldn't update so close together too, but I really like writing this. Thank you to those who have reviewed. I hope you all like reading it as much as I like writing it. Well, I hope you review, and thanks for reading.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Darry drove to the diner down the street, and both he and Ponyboy got out of the truck. The diner was fairly empty due to the fact that it was 11 in the morning, and the day before Thanksgiving. People were probably cooking. Darry walked ahead of Ponyboy to get the door, and then grabbed a seat by the window. A nice, young waitress took their orders, and then they stared at each other in an unsettling silence.

"So what'd the doctor say?" Ponyboy asked looking down at the table. His hands fidgeted nervously with the paper wrapper of the straw that went into his water.

"Well, he said you have an anxiety disorder, which means you are very stressed out. The events of this year have affected you baby boy. He said the nightmares were one of the only ways your brain new how to release the emotions you are feeling." Darry watched as Ponyboy looked at him shocked. Ponyboy looked scared.

"What does that mean?" Ponyboy went to take a drink of his water, and after a quick swallow he began chewing on the straw. Darry never noticed how much Ponyboy fidgeted, why didn't he notice this sooner?

"It means that we need to calm you down Ponyboy, and help you face your emotions" Darry answered with a supportive grin.

"How?" Ponyboy asked looking at Darry with wide eyes.

"Well, he said many things that could help. The one he wanted us to do most was to give you a set schedule, where you know what will happen. Other things he suggested were for you to eat healthier, limit the caffeine you consume, and exercise" Darry answered, as he reached out to grab Ponyboy's fidgeting hands. Darry covered the small cold hands, with his big ones, and was surprised when they stopped twitching. "Another thing is, you have to start telling us how you feel. You need to start talking to us Ponyboy. It'll help you, a lot. Let's try it now. You seem nervous, why?" Darry asked and Ponyboy's fingers tried to start drumming again nervously, but Darry tightened his grip on the small hands.

"Something's wrong with me" Ponyboy answered after a moment of silence. His tone of defeat and shame hung around thick in the air, and Darry hated it.

"Nothing is wrong with you baby boy. You are a child, and you have put up with some crazy events this year. This is just how your brain is coping. We're going to help it. Trust me, everything will be fine." Darry removed his hands from Ponyboy's and smiled when Ponyboy's fingers didn't resume tapping. Maybe talking it out will help a lot.

The waitress came with the food, and Ponyboy and Darry ate. They talked about Thanksgiving, and the excitement of being off, then proceeded to pay and leave for the grocery store.

On the way to the grocery store Darry noticed Ponyboy yawning a few times, and decided to make him rest once they got home. But for now, things had to be done before tomorrow. The food had to be bought, and cooked, and the house had to be cleaned up a little bit. Holidays were great for Social Services to come around.

Soon they were at the store, and inside shopping. They found the turkey, and the assortment of other side dishes, and quickly got out of the crowded place. Darry drove home, and then he and Ponyboy carried the few sacks into the house.

As Darry opened the door, he felt as if something was off. He felt a tension in the air, and he hoped everything was ok. He followed Ponyboy into the house, and put the sacks in the kitchen. He then started to unpack the sacks as Soda came in the room.

"Dar, someone came while you were gone" Soda said quietly. Darry looked at him almost nervously, but he nodded anyway.

"Well, who was it?" Darry asked, while he put the turkey in the refrigerator. A door from down the hallway opened up and heavy footsteps sounded throughout the house. Darry knew it wasn't anyone in their group of friends, the footsteps were too heavy to belong to anyone else in their group. Darry gave Soda a look, who shrugged, and stepped back out of Darry's way.

Darry stepped beside him, and looked down the hall to a familiar face.

"Darrel Curtis! Man I haven't seen you since graduation. Miss me?" the voice was rough and deep. The man standing before Darry had longer brown, ungreased hair, and an unshaven face. His clothes looked warm, and he didn't seem to be homeless. By now Ponyboy had stopped in the living room and was watching the scene unfold. The man, about Darry's age, stepped into the living room, and was pulled into an embrace by Darry.

"Mike Crumbly! Long time no see!" Darry said with joy, he then pulled back from the hug and looked at his little brothers. "You remember my brothers?" at Mike's nod Darry continued "They might not remember you. Soda, Pone, this is Mike Crumbly. We went to school together" Darry said with a smile. Soda stood beside Ponyboy and smiled back.

"Went to school together? Heck, you guys wouldn't believe it. I sat by this guy here until high school. We always ended up in the same class, and you know they sat us alphabetically, so Darry and I, well we always sat by each other. Hey, ya know it was inevitable. How can you not become best friends with a guy you sit by for 9 years?" Mike said with a smile, then took a closer step toward Soda and Ponyboy. "Man it has been a while. You two sure have grown. How old are ya now?"

"Well, I just turned 17 a few months ago" Soda began with a smile. He shook Mike's hand, and beamed at the memories he shared with him and Darry. Mike then looked to Ponyboy, who stood a foot smaller than Soda. "And shorty here just turned 13 in July" Soda answered for a shy and nervous looking Ponyboy.

Ponyboy, being so much younger than Darry, didn't have any recollection of Mike. He just smiled, and started to fidget as he suppressed a yawn. Darry noticed though and calmly approached Ponyboy. Soda and Mike seemed to start their own conversation as Darry pulled Ponyboy to the side.

"Baby boy, I know you're tired. How about you go rest for an hour or so?" Darry asked as he walked Ponyboy toward his bedroom.

"But I want to know what's going on" Ponyboy answered in a small, but tired voice.

"I know honey, but you didn't sleep good last night and you need your rest. Besides, if I know Two-Bit and Steve, they'll be here soon after you wake up. You'll need all the energy you can get with Two-Bit" Darry said, though he left out the part about this helping calm Ponyboy down. It provided a way to keep him away from the excitement until it got settled down and straightened out to the point where Darry could answer any question Ponyboy's inquisitive mind could through at him.

"Ok Dar, but, what about Soda, shouldn't he know what the doctor said?" Ponyboy asked, slowing in his pace.

"I'll tell him everything the doctor said honey. You just rest ok? How about you use my bed? If Two-bit and Steve come early, they'll stay outta here. Plus it's quieter and darker, the perfect sleeping room" Darry helped Ponyboy settle into the bed and left him to rest. Then he headed back into living room to catch up with a longtime friend.

* * *

Thank you! Please send me a review! What did you think about Mike? Should he be a permanent character? Thank you!


	5. Things to Discover and Things to Do

Hello! Thanks for the amazing reviews! So I was bored, and decided to update. There might be another one today. Not really sure. Thanks for reading, and please review.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Darry quietly shut his bedroom door, and walked quickly down the hall and into the living room where he had left his brother, and his best friend. Mike turned to him once he entered the dirty looking room.

"So where are your parents? They used to always be around here. Goodness have I missed them!" Mike said, then he paused looking at the faces of Soda and Darry. Good thing Ponyboy was resting in the other room.

"Well, our parents died earlier this year, they had an accident. A little run in with the train" Darry said softly, it never got easier to say. After saying it so many times since it happened, he thought it would have gotten easier to say by now, but he was wrong. It will never be an easy pill to swallow. Mike's eyes grew wide and teary with sadness.

"I am so sorry. I had no clue" Mike said, and tried to keep the tears from running down his face. Mike had been in foster care his whole life, and the Curtis parents had been there for him throughout it. They were really like his parents as well.

When he turned 18, and left Tulsa, the Curtis parents had been there. They told him to ever come back if he needed too, and promised that there would always be room for their other son. The Curtis parents were good like that, they always took care of their own, and even some who were not their own, like him, and like the others in the group.

Mike stood there in silence, trying to gather his thoughts of sadness, when he felt Darry beside him, and his hand on his back. Mike grabbed Darry in an embrace again, and he let out a few stray tears. Then he straightened himself up, and pulled himself together, he had too.

Darry looked at him, and smiled a sad smile.

"So where have you been?" Darry asked as he sat down on the couch, Mike followed suit. Soda left to go to the kitchen and finished putting up the groceries.

"Well, after I left here I traveled on down to Texas some, then to Arkansas. I did some dead end jobs, stayed where I could, and tried to make a living for myself. I did that for about a year, then I enlisted in the military. They shipped me out before I could train. You boys know we're fighting a war right now? Yes sire, they sent me out to Vietnam, and I fought for our country until I got shot, right in the knee. They repaired me, and sent me home. Heck, but the stupid thing don't work half the time. They won't take me back. Called me a hero, but boy I sure feel like damaged goods. Anyway, they sent me back to Arkansas to out process, and I tried to live there. I really did, golly it's beautiful out there but it ain't Tulsa. Nowhere else is like Tulsa, this is home" Mike finished with a sad look on his face.

"So, what are you going to do?" Darry asked, and Mike shrugged.

"I figured I would find a job rather quickly, find a place to sleep. I just wanted to stop by and say hey to a good old friend of mine." Mike said, and went to stand.

"Why don't you stay here? We've got two spare rooms, and I ain't about to let my friend sleep on the street. Stay as long as you would like." Darry said, and Mike looked at him with thankfulness.

"Really? You'd let me stay?" Mike asked.

"Why of course! You know what my parents said to you before you left. Them being gone doesn't change a thing, you should know that" Darry said with a smile.

"Well thank you. I can pay rent as soon as I get a job. Everyone is off of work right now due to Thanksgiving, but Monday for sure, I'll be looking for one" Mike said with a smile, he patted Darry's back in thanks.

"Not a problem. I'll have Soda clear his old room out and you'll have a place to stay" Darry said, and Soda came into the room upon hearing his name.

"Yea, Dar?" Soda asked and Darry smiled at him.

"Well, Mike's gonna be staying here for a bit. I figured we could clear out your old room, and let him stay there" Darry said and Soda nodded happily.

"Sure! Glad to have you here Mike!" Soda said and sat down in Darry's chair. "So what did the doctor say Dar?" Soda asked and Darry nodded before sighing.

Mike then stiffened.

"Doctor? Is something wrong with you Darry?" He asked and Darry shook his head.

"Nah, man. It's Pone. He's been having some pretty bad nightmares for almost a year now. I took him to the doctor today. He has an anxiety disorder. He's been stressing out over things. So the doctor says we need to calm him down. We need to make a set schedule for him, and I need to take more of a control in his life. Doc said to come back in a month, but if we do everything he said, then Pone should get better" Soda stood up and sighed.

"Poor Pone. Where is he? I wanna go comfort him" Soda said.

"He's asleep. I want him to sleep for about an hour. We have to get stuff done around here today. I'm off for a few days, so it's time to get this house looking good again. Social Services like to come around during the holidays" Darry said, Soda nodded before sitting down again.

"Ok, what do I need to do?" Soda asked and Darry looked around.

"Let me make a list of everything that has to be done. Then I'll divide it between the three of us. Soda, until I get the list done, you can work on getting your stuff out of your old bedroom, that'll be part of your to-do list" Darry said before he stood up and walked to the study. He took a notepad and pen out of the desk, and then he came back into living room.

Soda had already walked toward his old room, and Darry could hear him shut the door quietly.

"So what can I do to help?" Mike asked, and Darry sent him a look.

"Nothing man, this is our mess" Darry said and then started to think again.

"I live here too now brother, plus you'll need help. Plus, I'm dying to do something other than sit around. I've been sitting around since I came back from Vietnam" Mike said and Darry shrugged.

"Man suit yourself, but don't feel obligated into doing anything. If you don't want to do it then don't" Darry said, and then started making a list of chores to do today. The list read:

Wash dishes

Sweep all floors

Mop all floors

Wash walls

Clean counters

Clean our refrigerator

Fix the stair rail on front porch

Fix the gate

Reorganize Ponyboy's closet

Clean out Soda's room

Move Mike in

Rearrange the furniture

Clean rooms

Clean bathroom (Tub, and toilet)

Reorganize the study

Start cooking for tomorrow'

Darry then decided to split it up between himself and the others. Giving Ponyboy a list will help him feel more grounded, and in control of today. He divided up all the chores and then stood up. He looked at the clock on the wall and surprisingly it's been an hour. So he gave Mike the list he begged for, and walked to his room.

On the way Darry stopped by Soda's room and gave him his list. Soda was already almost done getting his things together. Darry then walked to his room, with his and Ponyboy's list in hand, and opened the door quietly.

Ponyboy was sleeping peacefully, wrapped up in the blanket, and spread out on the bed. Darry smiled at how comfortable Ponyboy looked, but then he walked to the bed and shook him gently.

"Wake up sleepyhead. We got some work to do around here" Darry said, and pulled a still sleepy Ponyboy out of the bed.

* * *

Thank you! Please Review!


	6. This Could Only Mean One Thing: Trouble

**Hello! Thanks for reading! Please Please Please Please Please leave me a review! I want to know if you guys enjoy it! Should I continue this?**

 **I don't own anything.**

* * *

Ponyboy woke up and eyed Darry who stood over him. He tried to crawl back into the blankets, but Darry pulled him out of the bed. Ponyboy glared at Darry as he stood him up on the floor.

"I know baby boy, you want to sleep. I know, but we have to get stuff done today. Plus you can sleep tonight" Darry said and patted him on the back. Ponyboy sighed as he tried to wake up, and Darry ignored it. "So, Mike is going to be staying with us for a while. Soda is moving all of his stuff into your room, so I want you to clean out your closet, to make room for him ok? I also have 3 other things for you to do, and it'll be on this list here ok?" Darry asked as he led Ponyboy out of his room.

Ponyboy sighed as he was led to his room, and left there to get chores done. After cleaning out his closet, and reorganizing his desk, and bookshelf, Ponyboy then went to start the other chores Darry left him.

Ponyboy heard the front door slam shut as he walked out of his bedroom. There was only one person bold enough to slam doors around here.

"Curtis brothers! Where are y'all lazy no goods?" Two-Bit Matthews yelled from the living room. Apparently no one had been in the living room at the time. Darry yelled something unheard by Ponyboy, and Two-Bit's footsteps drifted into the other room. Ponyboy looked at his list, and sighed. He still had to clean out the refrigerator, sweep the floors, and clean the bathroom.

Everyone was in the kitchen when Ponyboy entered it. Darry was washing the walls, soda was doing dishes, and Mike and Two-bit were catching up, however Mike had some tool in his hand, and he had his jacket on, so Ponyboy assumed he had been fixing something outside. When he entered the kitchen Two-Bit smiled at him, and came to give him a hug. Someone had told Two-Bit about his anxiety disorder, Ponyboy could just feel it, and it made him mad, among other things. Why did anyone have to know?

Ponyboy shrugged him off, and Two-bit glanced at Darry, but shrugged anyway. Ponyboy quickly got to work on the refrigerator, and was soon done. By this time Darry was finished with most of his to-do list, and Soda seemed to be done because he was sitting around with Mike, Two-bit, and Steve, who had gotten there earlier.

Ponyboy angrily went to the bathroom to clean it. He cleaned it quickly, not really paying attention to what he was doing, so he could get done. He was soon finished, and went to work on sweeping the floors. After he finished that, he finally sat down on the vacant seat on the couch.

"So, Horsekid, Soda told me bout what's going on. Sorry to hear 'bout that. What ya stressing out about kid? You have the perfect life" Steve said with a mocking glance and Ponyboy glared at him. Mike seemed to notice it though, and cleared his throat.

"Hey Ponyboy, so want to hear some stories about when your brother and I were kids? That boy used to get into some trouble, I'll tell you what" Mike began but Darry came into the living room at that time, and looked at Ponyboy.

"Have you cleaned the bathroom yet Pone?" He asked glancing toward the hallway.

"yes Dar" Ponyboy said, trying to hold in his anger. He started getting angry when he entered the kitchen and Two-Bit hugged him out of pity. But now, with what Steve said, Ponyboy felt his anger come back, though he tried to hide it.

"Alright cool! The house looks amazing! We still have a few hours before we have to start getting things cooked for tomorrow, y'all want to play some football?" Darry asked and before he could say anything else, they were out the door and Two-bit was holding the football in his hands.

"With Mike the teams will be even" Soda said, and patted Ponyboy on the back as he followed the others to the grass lot across from the Curtis house.

"Alright, but I get Ponyboy on my team" Darry said and beaconed Ponyboy to stand beside him.

"Well, I want Soda then" Mike said with a cocky grin.

"Two-Bit, get over here" Darry yelled as he and Ponyboy walked down to the opposite side of the field. That left Steve to turn and walk toward Soda and Mike, on the other side.

"Alright boys. Here's how we'll play it. Whenever we have the ball, Two-bit I want you to always go long. Ponyboy, you stay close. It'll be easier to give you the ball, that way you can run it. When they have the ball I want y'all to play it smart. Ponyboy, you stay on Soda. Two-bit, guard Steve. That should do it" Darry said and straightened up just as Mike finished telling his team their strategy.

"Ponyboy, you want to toss the coin?" Mike asked as they came to meet in the middle. "You're the only one who'll be fair about it" he said and handed Ponyboy the coin. "Call it in the air son" Mike said to Darry. Ponyboy then flipped the coin, and heard Darry yell heads. The coin fell to the ground at Ponyboy's feet and they all gathered around it.

"It's our lucky day boys!" Darry said and took the ball from Mike. He and Mike were on the same football team in high school, and they got competitive.

Ponyboy walked with Darry and Two-Bit to their side of the field, and glared at the other team, well mostly Steve for the comment he made earlier. He was still feeling angry, and he couldn't wait until the other team got the ball.

"Hike!" Darry said and Two-Bit started running. Ponyboy also took off, but went at a slow pace, and stayed closer to the front. Darry threw the ball straight to him, and Ponyboy took off, running with everything he had. He quickly outran the others trying to tackle him down, and made it to the other side of the field, designated to be the touchdown zone.

Darry yelled a victory screech and Ponyboy ran back to the other side of the field. He tossed the ball to Mike on his way back.

They played a few rounds, and the other team seemed to have figured out the strategy that Darry had. So when it was their time again, Ponyboy ran out close, and this time Steve guarded him. Ponyboy was running around, trying to get open away from Steve, and Two-bit was trying to do the same with Soda. Finally Darry decided to just run it himself, since they were all focused on trying to guard the other two.

However, while Steve was guarding Ponyboy he kept making rude remarks toward him. He asked things like "What's wrong Ponyboy, you feeling nervous?" and "You seem twitchy there kid". He was only making Ponyboy angrier.

After Darry made the touchdown, the score was 32-30. Mikes team needed one touchdown to win the game. Mike yelled hut, and Steve and Soda ran down the field. Ponyboy stayed on Soda, but the ball was thrown to Steve who was not so far away. Steve caught it with ease, and was followed by Two-bit, but he outran him. Ponyboy then took off. He used his track skills to catch up with him easily, and he tackled him before he made the touchdown. However, after he tackled him Ponyboy punched him square in the nose.

"Son of a…" Steve said and threw Ponyboy off of him. Everyone came running, once they saw what Ponyboy did. Darry got their first, and picked Ponyboy up over his shoulder.

"We need to have a talk kiddo" Darry said and walked back towards the house, leaving the others watching from behind. Darry entered the house easily, with Ponyboy still struggling over his shoulder, and walked to his room in the back. Darry put Ponyboy down on the floor and shut the door.

Darry gave Ponyboy a stern look, and Ponyboy started to fidget. Ponyboy was still angry, but he was nervous now.

"What was that about?" Darry asked, as he stood looking down at Ponyboy. Ponyboy didn't say anything, but felt tears start to come into his eyes. He started to drum his fingers in the air, and Darry didn't seem to notice. "Come on, Ponyboy, talk. You just hit Steve in the face kid. Why?" Darry asked and Ponyboy shrugged. "You're telling me that there is no reason that you punched Steve?" Darry questioned and Ponyboy just stood there quietly. "Alright. Well, you can stay in here until you feel like talking to me" Darry said and walked out of his bedroom.

Ponyboy stood there, and felt the tears well up in his eyes. He had a valid reason to hit Steve, and here he was getting in trouble. Steve was making fun of him, and made him mad, but Darry didn't know that. Ponyboy laid down face first on the bed, and started to quietly cry. Now Darry was mad at him. What if Darry didn't want him no more? What if Darry decided to send him to a boy's home because he wouldn't talk? Ponyboy's thoughts were only making him cry harder.

Walking out of that room was the hardest thing Darry had done. He knew there was a reason Ponyboy hit Steve, there had to be. He also saw it when Ponyboy started to fidget, but didn't confront him on it. Ponyboy had to know he could talk to Darry. He had to trust him, which is part of the reason why Darry left him in his room for a minute or two. If the kid didn't want to talk at the moment, he would when Darry came back, but Darry didn't want to smother him, not too quickly into this. It might scare him away.

Darry walked into the living room and saw Soda and Steve on the couch. Steve was holding a bloody tissue to his nose as he tried to get the bleeding to stop. Darry ignored them, and went into the kitchen where Two-Bit and Mike were. He stood beside Mike and shook his head. Mike grinned slightly.

"I guess you win" he said, and Two-bit decided to go into the living room. "Look Darry, I don't know if I should tell you this or not, but I head Steve say something to Ponyboy earlier. It might have made him angry" Mike started and Darry flexed his muscles with anger.

"Angry enough to hit him?" Darry asked quietly as he turned for the living room. Mike shrugged, but stayed behind him, as Darry made his way to the living room.

Darry stood directly in front of Steve and glared down on him. Steve got uncomfortable under Darry's glare, and went to move, Darry pushed him lightly to lean back on the couch.

"What did you say to him Steve?" Darry asked quietly, but dangerously. Steve paled, but didn't say anything. "What did you say to him?" Darry growled.

Mike swallowed from the doorway of the kitchen. This could only mean one thing: Trouble.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know if I should continue by leaving me a REVIEW!**


	7. Pep Talk

Hello! So thank you so much for the reviews! It means a lot to hear from you all! Sorry it's been a few days since I've updated. My computer is being a brat, so I'm borrowing my dad's computer until mine gets (Hopefully) fixed. I'm not sure I'll get used to this Chromebook. But anyway! Thanks for reading! Leave me a review please!

I don't own anything!

* * *

Steve gulped as he tried to back away from an angry Darry. Darry continued to glare at him, but didn't step away.

"What did you say to him?" Darry growled and Steve sighed.

"I was just doing some trash talk. Ya know, to scare the competition. How was I supposed to know he'd take it to heart?" Steve asked with an annoyed voice. He knew he did wrong, but it was Ponyboy Curtis, the only other person who could steal his best friend's attention.

"What did you say to him?" Soda demanded, moving away from Steve momentarily.

"I asked him if he was feeling nervous on the field! What's the harm in that? It was trash talk, to get him off of his game. There was no harm in it!" Steve said nervously.

"You don't mess around with stuff like that Steve!" Darry said angrily, pushing him further into the couch.

"Why would you say that to him?" Soda questioned with a distinct anger in his voice.

"I didn't mean no harm" Steve said pleadingly.

"Apologize to him! That's my little brother you jerk!" Soda growled. Mike looked at Soda, and Darry in extreme wonder. He chuckled a little bit. Soda has the exact same look that Darry has on his face, except softer. He hasn't seen Ponyboy's angry face, but if he were to guess, it would look similar to the faces of both of his brothers.

Soda backed away from Steve in anger, and walked out of the door. Darry stepped back from Steve, letting Soda take care of it, and Steve followed him out of the door. Darry walked back to Mike, with a sigh, and heard Steve's soft yell of 'Soda wait'.

"Now that that's taken care of" Darry said, and leaned against the doorway of the kitchen. Mike looked at him with a smile.

"Intimidating as always" Darry smiled, and then checked the clock.

"I guess I'll try to talk to Ponyboy now" Darry said, and left Mike and Two-Bit in the living room. Darry sighed as he walked down the hall. He could hear Ponyboy crying, and he tried not to let it get to him. Ponyboy had to know he could talk to him, he had to understand that Darry was his friend, not his enemy.

Darry knocked softly on the door before entering it. His heart broke into two as he saw Ponyboy laying on his bed, his sobs, quieted by the pillow, racking his small body. Darry walked to the bed, and put his hand on Ponyboys back, rubbing softly.

"You want to talk to me now baby boy?" Darry asked, and Ponyboy rolled over to face him. His face and eyes were red, and he had the look of betrayal. "Why did you hit Steve?" Darry asked and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"He made me mad!" Ponyboy said with anger in his voice.

"How did he make you mad?" Darry asked, playing dumb. Ponyboy had to know he could talk to him.

"He was makin fun of me!" Ponyboy finally admitted "He was commenting about me having this stupid disorder! Why did they even have to know?" Ponyboy let out a few stray tears, as he angrily asked Darry the questions that had been bothering him all day.

"They're our friends Ponyboy, and they might be able to help" Darry said, ready to face all the questions Ponyboy could possibly throw at him. Ponyboy was nervously moving his fingers, and Darry tried to draw more out of his brother. "Why don't you want them to know?" Darry asked, trying to get the real reason out of Ponyboy.

"This stupid disorder changes everything! I'm a freak! They'll treat me differently. Two-Bit hugged me today! He never does that! This is stupid and I hate it! No one will like me anymore! Not even you, and then" he paused, his voice shaky with nervousness "you won't want me, and you'll send me to a boys home, and I won't have a family, and i'll be alone! All because of this stupid disorder!" Ponyboy finally admitted, and tears started to stream down his face again in fear.

Darry was quick to act. He opened his arms, and Ponyboy jumped into them. Darry held him for a second, then sat down on the bed with Ponyboy still in his arms, sitting completely on his lap.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis" Darry started softly in Ponyboy's ear "I would never do that to you. I would never ever leave you alone kid, never. I don't care what happens, or what you have. I will always be your big brother, and most importantly, your guardian. I love you kiddo, and nothing will ever change that. You understand?" Darry asked and pulled Ponyboy back from his shoulder to look into his eyes.

"Yes" Ponyboy said and tried to snuggle back into Darry's comfort.

"Ok, so now for the next subject. You are not a freak. You are a smart, kid, who has gone through something that most people would never get through. I don't know how you've done it kid, but you've gone through these horrible experience, and you still have a happy outlook on life. You are strong Ponyboy. You are not a freak. We all have battle scars for different events in our lives, this is some of yours. You are amazing, and I am so proud of you. I don't ever want you to call yourself a freak ever again ok?" Darry asked, and he felt Ponyboy nod his head, and kept holding him.

He held Ponyboy close to his body, until he sat up on Darry's lap. Darry noticed his face had fewer tears, but was still red. Darry smiled a little bit.

"I want you to apologize to Steve. I don't care how mad you get, you can't hit your friends ok?" Darry asked and Ponyboy nodded. "Now, don't get this confused. What he said to you was wrong! I've taken care of it, but from now on, you need to tell me when something like that happens. Come talk to me when something bothers you. I will help you Ponyboy" Darry said and Ponyboy nodded.

Ponyboy felt better now that Darry had talked to him. He felt encouraged and loved, he liked it. Darry lifted Ponyboy off of his lap, and went to stand. He then smiled at Ponyboy, and patted him on the back.

"I love you baby boy, never forget that" Darry said, and Ponyboy smiled before he threw his arms around Darry and hugged him. He felt Darry kiss his forehead, and he felt normal again.

"Alright kiddo. Want to help me back some cookies?" Darry asked and Ponyboy nodded as he was lead out of Darry's room, and into the hallway. Darry made him stop at the bathroom to wash his face. Ponyboy was still smiling as he walked into the living room. That was until he saw Steve sitting beside a mad looking Soad.

Ponyboy stopped walking, and looked at Steve with no expression on his face. He went to speak but Steve stopped him, and started talk instead.

"Look Ponyboy, I'm sorry. I should have never said those things to you. It was mean of me. I'm sorry." He said, and Ponyboy saw something he had never seen in those usually mean eyes, sincerity.

"I accept your apology" Ponyboy said with ease then looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry I hit you." Steve just shrugged.

"I would have hit me too" Steve said and was surprised when Soda got up with a smile.

"Well, look at that. Nice to have my best friend, and my baby brother getting along again. Now let's go help Darry make cookies!" Soda said and walked into the kitchen, giving Ponyboy a pat on the back as he walked by him.

Ponyboy smiled, and followed him into the kitchen. This was going to be a fun night after all.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review and encourage me to update faster. Thanks again!


	8. Sugar and Hyperactive Kids

Hello! Thanks for reading. Let me know if I should continue this story. If y'all want the next chapter I'm going to need some encouragement. I didn't hear a lot of feedback on the last chapter, so are y'all still interested? Let me know by sending me a REVIEW!

I don't own anything.

* * *

"Ponyboy, you're getting it all over yourself" Darry said with a laugh as he took the mixing bowl out of his hands. Ponyboy had chocolate all over his face from trying to lick the left overs from inside the already used bowl. Ponyboy even had chocolate on his forehead, but Darry didn't think he knew that. Ponyboy frowned at Darry for taking the bowl away from him, and tried to get it back, but Darry was taller than his little brother, and quickly put it over his head, and into the sink full of water behind him.

"Awe! Darry, I was enjoying that!" Ponyboy said and looked at the waisted left over chocolate.

"I know baby boy, but we haven't even eaten supper yet, and I don't need you filling up on chocolate. Why don't you go help Soda decorate the cookies hum?" Ponyboy nodded and walked toward the table where Soda, Steve, Two-bit, and Mike were sitting, which was covered in wax paper, and the cookies were gracefully resting on in. There was a tub of homemade icing, that Soda had whipped up earlier this week, sitting in the middle of each of the three teenagers. Darry asked Mike to supervise.

"Hey baby" Soda said as he looked up and Ponyboy was walking to the table. "Uh, honey, you have chocolate all over your face" Soda said. He moved his chair back from the table and patted his lap. Ponyboy walked over to his brother, and quietly sat on his lap. Soda laughed as he looked at Ponyboy's dirty face. He grabbed the closest towel, and started to wipe the chocolate off of his brothers face.

After Ponyboy's face was cleaner, he looked at the cookies on the table. Some were decorated in just icing, while others had some designs on them. Soda grabbed the butter knife out of the icing tub and handed it to Ponyboy who was still sitting on his lap.

"Have at it kiddo" Soda said, and Ponyboy started to decorate a cookie. Darry came in the dining room and smiled at the sight before him. Ponyboy seemed happy, which was good after today's events. The house smelled amazing due to the baking they were doing, and everyone had a smile on their face.

After the cookies were decorated and the chocolate cake was in the oven Soda, Steve and Two-Bit seemed to get hay fever. They were being very rowdy, and it was all Darry could do to keep the house sort of quiet. Finally after a few minutes Soda started asking if he could go out with Steve and Two-bit.

"Please Darry. We only want to go hang out for a little bit. We were going to grab a bite to eat, and hang out with some of the guys" Soda said, and Darry sighed.  
"Fine, but be back by 12, and take a coat, it's freezing out there" Darry said, and Soda ran off to get his jacket. Ponyboy was by his side in a second.

"Can I go Darry?" Ponyboy looked at him with his puppy dog eyes, but Darry shook his head.

"Sorry kiddo. I don't want you out and about tonight. It's cold, and it's getting too late for you to be out. Besides, you've had a crazy day, I kinda want you here with me baby" Darry said and Ponyboy's face dropped. He wanted to go with Soda.

"But Darry, please" Ponyboy pleaded with big eyes, but Darry shook his head.

"No baby boy. I don't want you out tonight" Darry said dismissively, he prayed that Ponyboy would drop it.

"Why does Soda get to go and I don't? That's not fair!" Ponyboy stated loudly.

"Ponyboy, Soda is 17. You are 13 years old, and I'm not going to say I'm sorry for not wanting you out tonight. There's no telling what those boys will get up to, so my answer is final. No" Darry said sternly. He didn't want to be mean, but he wanted Ponyboy to understand that he meant what he said.

"Why are you punishing me?!" Ponyboy asked him with anger in his voice, but Darry shook his head.

"Ponyboy, I'm not punishing you. I just don't want you to go out tonight. So, no. I'm not going to tell you again. Go take a bath, and get your pajamas on. I'm going to start supper in a little bit. Then me, you, and Mike will have a fun night inside" Darry said and pointed toward the bathroom.

Ponyboy angrily stomped toward the bathroom, but Darry called after him in a stern voice.

"Ponyboy, cut it out. Stop throwing a fit, you're not going. Now walk without stomping to the bathroom, and take a bath."

Ponyboy angrily sighed, but walked toward the bathroom none the less. He tried to fight the tears as he shut the door to the bathroom. He turned on the water to the tub and looked at himself in the mirror. He noticed the angry tears that started to fall down his face and he glared at his sorry reflection. He then cut off the water, and proceeded to take a bath, just as Darry said.

After Soda and the others left, and Ponyboy went to the bathroom Darry sat back with a sigh. Mike watched him from the couch.

"What's on your mind bud?" Mike asked and Darry laughed.

"Man, I just don't know. I hate to be hard on him." Darry said quietly.

"Because of his anxiety disorder? Darry, he's still your little brother, and he still needs your guidance" Mike said with confidence in his voice

"I know man, but I don't want to push him too hard. He's going through alot right now, and I don't want to make it worse" Darry said with a sigh.

"and you'll make it a whole lot worse if you don't punish him don't ya think?" Mike asked and Darry groaned as he stood back up. "You're still his big brother. He is looking to you for guidance, and you're not going to do him any favors later in his life, by giving him everything he wants. Why are you doubting yourself?" Mike asked as he followed Darry into the kitchen. Darry ignored him and pulled the frozen chicken patties from the freezer. He then got out a clean pan and sat them in the oven for a few minutes.

He heard the door open down the hall, and hoped Ponyboy would be happier after having a bath and changing into pajamas.

"Thanks Mike" Darry said, and Mike shrugged.

"I'll get us some drinks. What would Ponyboy like?" Mike asked Darry but before he could answer someone cut him off.

"Water is fine" Ponyboy said quietly. Darry could still hear the anger in his voice, but it was milder now. Darry looked at his little brother and smiled. Ponyboy had on his favorite pajamas, superman.  
"What do you want on your sandwich baby?" Darry asked and Ponyboy looked up at him. He shrugged, not wanting to talk to his brother. "Ketchup and cheese alright?" Darry asked, and Ponyboy nodded slightly. Darry finished putting ketchup on the bread for Ponyboy, and then put a slice of cheese on it. Then he looked into the oven and took the chicken out. He sat the pan on the stovetop and grabbed a piece of chicken for Ponyboy, then sent him to the table where his water was already sitting.

Ponyboy sat down and soon Mike and Darry joined him. They ate in silence, and were soon finished. After eating Darry looked at Ponyboy with a smile.

"What do ya want to do kiddo?" Darry asked and Ponyboy shrugged. He still hadn't said anything.

"Ponyboy come on. Talk to me. There's no reason for you to be mad at me for telling you no. If you're going to have a bad attitude all night then you can go to your room. Now I'm giving you a chance here baby boy, and I'm not mad at you sweetheart. I'm not going to let you throw a fit about not getting your way. It's not happening baby boy. So either cheer up and change your attitude, or you can go to your room and sit there all night. Got it?" Darry asked and Ponyboy signed.

"Sorry Darry." Ponyboy said. He knew why Darry didn't want him to go out. Soda was almost an adult, and he was just a kid.

"That's my boy" Darry said, and tickled Ponyboys stomach, which made him giggle. Mike watched the two with a smile.

"So what are we going to do tonight boys?" Mike asked, still sitting at the table. He looked to both Ponyboy and Darry. Then a knock sounded throughout the house, Ponyboy ran off to answer the door.

"We could play some cards." Darry said, pulling out the cards from the junk drawer.

"We've only got 3 people, that won't be very fun" Mike said, but stopped as Ponyboy ran back into the kitchen. A taller figure was following him, and Mike grew a little nervous. Ponyboy ran to Darry, who looked up at the person entering the kitchen after his brother.

"Maybe I can help with that" the deep voice said with glee. "It's been a long time boys!"

* * *

So do you want to read more? If so, let me know by sending me a review.


	9. It's Not So Bad

Hello! I couldn't wait to update again. So here ya go! Next chapter! :) But still review so I know to continue this. I need encouragement for you guys! Please REVIEW!

Thanks for reading.

I don't own anything.

* * *

"Well son of a gun! Tyler Madison! What are you doing here?" Ponyboy jumped as Darry yelled, and went toward the older man that followed Ponyboy into the house. Ponyboy didn't know him, and he was scared when he asked to see Darry. Mike shot up as well, and went to the man with blond hair, and light ice blue eyes. Ponyboy seemed out of sorts standing there in Superman pajamas while three men hugged in their kitchen.

"I'm home for Thanksgiving boys. I wanted to come see one of my best friends, I didn't know the other would be in town too! Darry, Mike, how's it going?" Tyler asked, and smiled as he looked around. He looked to the smaller boy in the corner of the kitchen and smiled. Darry seemed to notice his eyes and turned to his little brother.

"Ponyboy, meet Tyler. He, Mike and I went to highschool together. We all played on the same football team and , this is my baby brother Ponyboy" Darry introduced the two, and Tyler held out a hand. Ponyboy walked shyly over to his brother, and shook the stranger's hand while slightly hiding behind Darry.

Darry shook his head and patted Ponyboy on the head. Darry pointed to the table and everyone went to sit down. Ponyboy sat down closest to Darry, and then something came to his mind.

"Ponyboy, why did you let someone you didn't know into our house?" Darry asked, and suddenly all eyes were on Ponyboy. Ponyboy felt his cheeks grow red, and he shrugged.

"He said he wanted to see you. I didn't mean no harm" Ponyboy said and put his head down.

"You can't let strangers into our house baby boy. Always come get me" Darry said, he didn't want to scold him too much in front of the others. He would talk to him about that later.

"Sorry" Ponyboy said quietly. Darry ruffled his hair, and gave a soft smile before turning back to Tyler and Mike. Ponyboy stood up and left the kitchen. Darry watched him as he left, wondering where he was going, but he didn't ask.

"Ya babysittin tonight Dar?" Tyler asked and jerked his head to where Ponyboy just left to. Darry sighed, and decided to rip this bandaid off quickly.

"More like every night Ty. Our parents died earlier this year, and I'm the guardian to both of my brothers now" Darry said and watched Tyler's reaction. Tyler had a sad face and he patted Darry's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry man. How are you doing it?" He asked and Darry laughed.

"It's not all bad. I work hard, but it pays off. Trust me" Darry said as Ponyboy walked back into the kitchen. He was still wearing his Superman Pajamas. Darry smiled at his little brother as he sat down beside him. Darry patted Ponyboy's head and looked back at Tyler and Mike.

"What have you been up to Ty?" Mike asked from the other side of the table.

"College. Out at Northwestern Oklahoma State University. It's a pretty good school. Playin' football up there" Tyler said, and smiled at Darry.

"I bet you know how it is, old college life huh?" He asked and Darry sighed.

"Nah man. Ain't at college right now. Wasn't the cards I was given man" Darry said and Ponyboy frowned. Ponyboy knew Darry didn't go to college because of him, and it made him sad, and a little nervous. What if after talking to Tyler about how good college is, he'll want to go too, and leave Ponyboy with the state? Ponyboy shook his head, willing himself to forget about it. He looked at Darry and his friends, and smiled. It was good to see Darry with his friends. He looked younger.

"Sorry man" Tyler began but Darry cut him off with a laugh.

"Man, don't you say sorry to me. Heck I ain't weepin about it. Trust me, my life is great" Darry said and put his arm around Ponyboy's shoulders "isn't that right baby boy?" Ponyboy just smiled at Darry. The subject quickly changed.

"So what did I hear about playing cards?" Tyler asked and Mike shuffled the cards in his hands with experience.

"The name of the game is Jim Rummy Boys. Ya'll know how to play?" Mike asked looking mostly at Ponyboy. Darry also looked at Ponyboy, wondering which card he would play.

"I don't think I do" Ponyboy said innocently "can you teach me?" He asked and Darry laughed loudly.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis! You've been playin Jim Rummy since you could count boy. Don't let this one fool you" Darry said, looking at his best friends "He can hold his own when playin. He picked up that playin innocent crap from my other brother" Darry said and both Tyler and Mike laughed.

"Sodapop Curtis! I knew he was always hiding cards up his sleeves" Tyler muttered, as he remembered all the times he lost to Darry's little brother, who convinced them to let him and his friend play with them.

"He still does that" Darry said and all of them laughed. Mike passed out the cards and they all played a couple of rounds. They played until Ponyboy started to yawn. Darry looked at the cards in his hands and then looked to his little brother. Ponyboy's eyes were starting to drop, and Darry tapped the table in front of him, reminding him it was his turn.

Ponyboy's eyes flew open and he looked at the cards played. He quickly played his turn, and went back to his previous position. Darry shook his head. It was his turn. He played his card, and then won the game.

"Ponyboy, go get ready for bed ok?" Darry asked and Ponyboy nodded. He then got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen. Darry glanced at the clock, 10:30. Yes, after last night, it was time for Ponyboy to go to bed. "I'll be back in a few minutes alright guys. Let me get Ponyboy in bed, and then we can play more rounds" Darry said and stood up from the table.

He walked into the living room and he laughed. Ponyboy had sat down in his chair, and had curled up, trying to sleep.

"Come on Baby boy, time for bed" Darry said and helped Ponyboy stand up.

"Can I sleep with you tonight Dar?" Ponyboy asked and Darry had to smile.

"Sure you can baby. I won't be coming to bed for a little bit though, so you think you'll be ok until your brother comes in and I can get to bed?" Darry asked, and Ponyboy whined.

"But how will i fall asleep?" Ponyboy asked, and Darry sighed.

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep baby boy ok?" Darry said, but Ponyboy still didn't seem pleased by this statement.

"But Darry!" Ponyboy whined again, feeling very tired from today's events.

"You'll be alright baby boy" Darry said, as he led Ponyboy into his room. "I promise I'll stay right here until you fall asleep ok? And I'll come to bed soon" Darry said as he picked Ponyboy up and laid him down on the bed.

"Can Soda sleep with us too?" Ponyboy asked giving Darry his signature puppy dog eyes.

Darry tried to hide a smile, but he couldn't do it. He just nodded as he pulled the covers over his youngest brother.

"Sure baby boy. We'll be in bed soon" Darry said, and Ponyboy grabbed ahold of his hand that was on the bed beside the pillow.

"I thought you said you'd stay until I fell asleep?" Ponyboy asked, and Darry laughed.

"I'm not going anywhere baby" Darry said with a smile. He looked down at his little brother and rubbed his head.

"Can you read me a story?" Ponyboy asked, and Darry scratched his head.

"I think I got something better in mind baby" He went to his closet and picked up the guitar that he hadn't played since his parents died. His dad got him this guitar when he was 15, and he taught him how to play. Darry had been too busy to play lately, but now seemed like the perfect time to use this talent.

Ponyboy sat up a little bit in the bed. It was always exciting to him to watch his oldest brother play. Darry noticed however, and pushed him back down, making him lay flat on the comfortable bed.

"You gotta close your eyes kiddo" Darry said, and Ponyboy did so without question. He was excited to hear Darry play, it's been months since he's heard a melody from the experienced fingers of his hero. Darry played softly, watching Ponyboy on the bed.

He played a familiar tune they both knew, and Darry smiled, as he watched Ponyboy's expression change from one of awe, and excitement to one of happiness and remembering.

Darry took a breath as he began singing the familiar song that Ponyboy had heard all of his life usually sung by their mother, but Darry hoped Ponyboy wouldn't mind his horrible singing.

"Be a beggar, be a thief. Be my sunshine or my grief. Be anything, but darling, be mine. Be a wise man or a fool. Treat me tender or be cruel. Be anything, but darling, be mine. Climb to the top of the ladder. Be master of all you survey. Fail and it still doesn't matter. If you love me, everything is ok. Be the angel of my prayer. Be the devil who cares. Be anything, but darling be mine."

Darry finished singing, but continued to play the melody again. After he finished playing the simple melody, he looked down at his little brother. Ponyboy had fallen asleep with a smile on his face. Darry leaned down a kissed his forehead and quietly put up his guitar. He then left the room and went back to the kitchen where his friends were smiling and watching him with happiness. They must have heard him. The walls were thin around here.

"Yeah, it's not bad at all here Tyler" Darry said with a smile and shuffled the cards.

* * *

Thanks for reading! If you liked the update please leave me a REVIEW! I would really like to hear some feedback! Please REVIEW! I like hearing from you people! REVIEW please!


	10. Thanksgiving Games

Hello! How are you guys doing? Thanks for reading. Hope you all enjoy. Please review!  
I don't own anything.

* * *

Ponyboy woke up with a start. He heard a faint creepy laugh, and got up. He peeked out of Darry's door, and saw the light still on in the living room. He quickly ran down the hall and into the living room where Darry, Soda, Steve, Mike, and Tyler were laughing. Darry saw Ponyboy first, as he rounded the corner, and ran to Darry.

"What are you doing up kid?" Darry asked putting an arm around Ponyboy. The others were still laughing, and Ponyboy shrugged.

"I just woke up" Ponyboy said in a small voice. Darry rubbed his back and smiled.

"Alright ya'll, I better get goin'" Tyler said with a smile on his face. "Ya'll come down for a game sometimes. It's almost free to get in. Ya'll will enjoy it." Darry got up, leaving Ponyboy standing by himself. Soda noticed him and went over to Ponyboy. Ponyboy snuggled into his stomach, and Soda held him.

Darry quickly shut the door and locked it. He then turned back to the others still waiting in the living room.

"Come on Ponyboy. Let's get you back to bed" Darry said. He tried to pull Ponyboy away from Soda, but Ponyboy tightened his grip.

"Soda, will you sleep with me tonight?" Ponyboy asked, and Soda laughed.

"I sleep with you every night little man" Soda said and ruffled his head.

"No Soda, I mean with Darry and I" Ponyboy said in a quiet voice. Soda looked up at Darry for a moment, but then looked back at Ponyboy who was still looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Sure baby boy" Soda said and rubbed his hair. "I'll meet ya'll in there" Soda said then he and Steve went down the hall to the other room. Darry turned of the light and soon all three Curtis brothers were laying in bed.

Ponyboy snuggled between his two brothers, and watched the ceiling with a frown. He sighed deeply, and tears came to his eyes.

"I miss momma and dad." Ponyboy's voice was small and quiet. If Darry didn't know better, he would think Ponyboy was 3 years younger than he was because his voice sounded so small, and pitiful. As soon as Ponyboy said that both his brothers were comforting him.

Darry had opened his arms and Ponyboy snuggled into the warmth, he then felt Soda's hand rubbing his back softly.

"I know you do baby" Darry said gently in Ponyboy's ear. "We do too sweetheart."

"Will it get easier?" Ponyboy asked and Darry sighed. Should he tell Ponyboy the honest answer, or an answer to make him feel better? Soda answered before Darry could decide.

"It'll take a long time honey, and the sadness will never fully go away, but as time passes it gets easier to deal with" Soda said still rubbing Ponyboy's back. Ponyboy turned to him and saw the soft tears on his older brothers cheeks. Ponyboy hugged his brother hard, and he started to cry into the comfortable shoulder of Soda. Ponyboy felt Darry hug them close to him.

"Thanksgiving without mom and dad" Soda muttered quietly and Ponyboy cried harder.

"How can we even have Thanksgiving without them? It's not right!" Ponyboy cried and Darry spoke quietly in his ear to calm him down.

"Baby, mom and dad wouldn't want us being sad. They would want us to be happy. I know it won't be the same, but they wouldn't want us to go on being gloomy all day long. They would want us to put on a smile and enjoy Thanksgiving with those we love" Darry said. Ponyboy swore it was the smartest things he'd ever heard.

He calmed down slightly.  
"You're right Darry" Ponyboy said with a yawn. Darry smiled at him from his position beside him.

"I think it's time for one little boy to go back to bed" Darry said, and Ponyboy shook his head. Soda laughed, and started talking softly to Ponyboy. Darry watched as Soda talked gently to Ponyboy until he was about to fall asleep then and there.

"I love you guys" Ponyboy said quietly, then he drifted off to sleep. Darry smiled and cuddled his little brother closer. The three Curtis Brothers fell asleep contently.

The next morning came quickly for Darry. He naturally woke up with the sun because his body was trained to do so with work. He looked at both of his brothers, and they were still fast asleep. Sometime during the night Ponyboy had shifted to where he was lying his head on Soda's chest. Soda had his arm around him protectively.

Darry got up quietly, put on clothes and went to the kitchen to make coffee. As it was brewing he leaned against the clean, light wood counter and put his tired head in his hands. He stretched, and then turned his head, and surprisingly found Mike. Mike had running clothes on, and Darry smiled.

"Hey Mike! How was your first night in The house of Curtis?" Darry smiled as Mike leaned back against the counters on the other side of the kitchen.

"It was great! Thanks for letting me stay with you guys until I get on my feet" Mike said smiling at Darry.

"man, no sweat. It's great having someone else my age here. I have a key for you too. Sorry I forgot about it yesterday" Darry stood up straight, and stretched. Then he went to the other counter and handed Mike the small golden key. He then took a coffee cup out of the cabinet and poured himself a cup of coffee. "You want one?" Darry asked and Mike nodded from the counter where he was leaning against, trying to get the key on his key ring.  
Darry poured Mike a cup and handed it to him quickly. Mike took a drink, and they stood in silence, enjoying the peace and quiet of a fall morning. Darry finally broke the silence and smiled toward Mike.  
"You still doing that running thing?" Mike laughed as Darry looked at his sports jacket, and Mike shook his head.

"You mean staying healthy? You better believe it! Running is great! I'm actually about to have a spin around the block a few time." Mike said, and continued to drink his coffee. Darry was going to reply, but he stopped talking when he heard footsteps from down the hall. Which brother woke up first?

Ponyboy walked into the kitchen quietly. He looked at Darry and Mike and shyly smiled. Darry and Mike were standing on opposites sides of the kitchen and they were holding coffee mugs. Ponyboy went to the side Darry was on and stood beside him quietly.

"Good morning honey. What are you doing up? It's not even 7 yet baby boy" Darry asked and Ponyboy stretched.

"I just woke up" Ponyboy said, and looked at Mike in awe. He had a sports jacket on and sweatpants, just like the ones the high school track team wore. Darry said when Ponyboy got into the high school should try out for the track team. Darry watched in humor as Ponyboy looked at his best friend.

"Ponyboy likes to run too, don't you honey?" Darry asked and Ponyboy just nodded. Mike smiled, and thought of a way to warm up to the youngest Curtis brother.

"You want to go running with me this morning?" Mike asked and Ponyboy looked at Darry.

"You can go, but only if you stay with him. I don't want you by yourself. So stay with Mike, and you can go" Darry said and watched as Ponyboy nodded.

"I will Dar! I promise" Ponyboy said, then he ran off to his room to change. He quickly got dressed in some warm sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt. He put on his shoes and went back into the kitchen where Mike and Darry were still waiting.

Mike patted Ponyboy on the back as he entered the room, and soon they were out running around the neighborhood. Darry continued to sip on his coffee, but he sat down at the dining room table and read yesterday's paper as he was doing so.

After about an hour Ponyboy and Mike can stumbling back into the house. Soda was still asleep, and Darry was watching the early morning news on TV. Mike was huffing and puffing, and if Darry didn't know better, he would have thought he was very out of shape.

Mike stopped in front of him and smiled.

"That boy should join track. Gosh! He's fast!" Mike said, and Ponyboy smiled as he sat down on the couch. Mike went into the other room and changed, he then came back and sat on the other end of the couch as well. All three of them sat and watched the news until Darry heard movement from down the hall.

Soda came running into the living room, followed by a still tired looking Steve. Soda smiled, and held something secretly behind his back.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Soda all but yelled. He was too cheerful for this time in the morning, but Darry let him have his fun, besides, he was making Ponyboy smile.

"Whatcha got Soda?" Ponyboy asked sitting on the edge of the couch. Soda smiled, and turned to Ponyboy.

"I think it's time to continue a Thanksgiving Curtis tradition" Soda began as he pulled out a home made Indian hat that Ponyboy had made with his mother last year. They had made all three of the boys one. Soda threw one to Ponyboy and he smiled as he put it on. Throughout their childhood Mary Curtis made Thanksgiving a fun game for her three boys. Each year they would each pick if they wanted to be Pilgrims or Indians, and every few years they would make new hats. Every years the boys would be Indians, and that left the adults to be the Pilgrims. In the past few years, as Ponyboy grew older, it turned into a football game as well.

"Pilgrims vs Indians! Can we still have the football game afterwards?" Ponyboy asked, mainly Darry, and Darry smiled seeing his little brother happy.

"Sure can baby boy" He said and watched carefully as Soda came to him.

"What are you gonna be this year Darry?" Soad asked cheerfully, ready to hand him an Indian hat, but Darry thought long and hard about this one. Ponyboy smiled, and tried to answer for him, but Darry shook his head.

"I think I'm gonna be a Pilgrim this year boys" Darry started to say. Ponyboy gasped, and looked at Darry with a look of betrayal.

"You traitor!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you liked it with a REVIEW! Reviewing makes me update faster!


	11. Turkey Day

Hello all! Sorry it's been a while. I'm going to be out of state next week, and won't be able to upload, therefore I'm giving you a very long chapter! Sorry again it's been a while since I last updated. I've been working on this for yall. So review and let me know what yall think!

I don't own anything.

* * *

"Dar, a Pilgrim? What's this world coming to?" Ponyboy asked himself, and pretended to faint back against the couch. Soda laughed at Ponyboy as he handed Darry the pilgrim hat that his dad had worn the year before. Darry glanced at Ponyboy and shook his head, the kid was dramatic sometimes.

"Don't worry Pone," Soda started, and turned to Mike. "What's it gonna be Mikey? Are you gonna be one of us? Or one of him?" Soda asked, cocking his thumb back to Darry before shaking his head and kiddingly rolling his eyes.

Mike looked between Darry, to Soda, and then to Ponyboy. He laughed at the three, but shook his head.

"I really hate being in the middle of these kinda things" Mike started, but Ponyboy cut him off with a loud playful yell.

"Pick one!" Ponyboy was looking at him intensely, which made Mike and Darry chuckle, but not before Darry told Ponyboy to calm down a little bit.

"I really like that Pilgrim hat you got there Dar" Mike started, but Ponyboy cut him off.

"We are not above bribing" Ponyboy started, and Mike let out a laugh.

"Alright kid, I'll hear you out" Mike said, sitting back. Ponyboy looked at Soda for help, and Soda shrugged. After a minute of silence Ponyboy spoke up.

"If you're on our team we'll win the football game" Ponyboy stated, but Darry shook his head.

"You can't promise that" Darry said, and Ponyboy halfheartedly glared at him. Mike nodded his head at Darry's statement.

"He's right. You'll have to do better than that kid if you want me on your side" Mike said, and winked at Darry. He already knew what team he would be on.

"Well, look at it this way. You're either on his team, and you can't beat him, or you're on our team and you might be able to beat him" Ponyboy said, and Darry smiled as he shook his head. That kid was too smart for his own good.

"You know how competitive you two get, and besides didn't Darry win the game yesterday? Don't you have to show him who's boss?" Soda asked, helping his little brother out.

"And, we have cookies!" Ponyboy added smiling. Darry laughed loudly as his little brother tried with all his might to save his chance at winning.

"Well, you two drive a hard bargain, but I think the Pilgrim lifestyle is calling my name" Mike said, and held out a hand as Soda gave him a Pilgrim hat. Mike held out his hand to Ponyboy, and Ponyboy took it with a sigh. "It was a pleasure doing business with you though" Mike said, and playfully shook Ponyboy's limp arm quickly, making Ponyboy laugh as it flopped up and down.

Darry watched with a smile as his little brother and best friend got along. He then looked at the clock, and got up.

"Time to start cooking boys" Darry said and walked into the kitchen. Soda and Ponyboy followed, unsure of what to do, leaving Mike and Steve in the living room.

After waiting a few hours while the food cooked, the group finally sat down around the table. Darry was at the head of the table. To his right was Ponyboy, and beside Ponyboy was Two-Bit. To Darry's left sat Soda, and beside Soda was Steve. Mike sat on the other end of the table, smiling as he watched the dynamics of the group.

"Well I guess we can start eating" Darry said, but Ponyboy shook his head quickly.

"You havta pray" Ponyboy said, reminding Darry of a job that their dad usually did. Darry smiled unsure of what to say, but at Ponyboy's pleading eyes, he nodded.

After the prayer of thankfulness the group started eating, and ate until they were stuffed. They all sat down in the living room, and groaned because they were so full.

After another hour Darry finally got up. He looked at the boys in the indian hats and smiled. Two-bit and Steve were sitting on the floor, while Soda sat on the couch, with Ponyboy leaning into his side. Ponyboy's head was on Soda's shoulder and his eyes were closed. Darry wondered if Ponyboy was asleep, but his question was answered as Ponyboy opened his eyes, and looked up at Darry.

Darry smiled at Ponyboy, and winked at him before Darry decided to rouse the others from their stuber state.

"You boys ready to play some football?" Darry asked, and helped Ponyboy off the couch.

Soon all of them were outside in the lot, and sorted into teams. Darry and Mike were against Ponyboy, Soda, Steve, and Two-bit and the odds were still in their favor.

Two-bit played quarterback for the indian team, and Mike and Darry switched off for the Pilgrim team. The indian team got the ball first. They all lined up, and Two-bit started the game with a firm yell of "hike". Then they started running.

Darry successfully managed to guard his two little brothers at once, and swiftly intercepted the ball as it was thrown at Ponyboy. Darry then ran the distance of the field, managing to make a touchdown, because none of the boys were able to catch up with him. Ponyboy hadn't tried, and was called out on it by Two-Bit, who had a habit of taking games a little too serious, which was the only thing Two-Bit took seriously.

After a few rounds of football Darry decided to go easy on the younger boys, and he and Mike actually let them win.

After a long day of eating and playing football, the Curtis family and their friends sat around the living room. It was 8 o'clock, and everyone sat around doing nothing until finally Ponyboy got an idea. He quickly ran into the study, and looked at the bookshelf that was filled with multiple books, ranging from fiction to photo albums, and games. Although the family never really had much, their mother and father did manage to buy them family games every now and then.

Ponyboy scanned the game shelf, and grinned. He had the perfect game! He grabbed The Game of Life off of the old dark wood bookshelf and he quickly ran back into the living room.

"Watcha got there Pone?" Darry asked from his chair as he sat up a little bit.

"A game we should play!" Ponyboy said as he enthusiastically shaked the box a little bit. Darry looked at the others and shrugged.

"Ya'll wanna play?" He asked and the others shrugged.

"Oh come on you lazy lot! Let's play a game!" Ponyboy yelled as he ran to the dining room where the table sat clean, and reorganized after today's Thanksgiving lunch. Darry followed him in the kitchen and he shook his head.

"Calm down Pone" Darry said as Ponyboy started to set up the game. Darry sat down and started helping his younger brother while the others came in from the living room. Mike stretched as he sat down in a nearby seat, and helped them set it up.

After the game was set up, and everyone was seated the game began.

"I want blue!" Ponyboy yelled and grabbed the blue car before anyone else could grab it. Darry shook his head, but didn't say anything. Ponyboy sat happily as they played the game, and commented when he felt necessary.

The comments started out innocent, such as when Ponyboy was deciding if his character would go to college or straight into the workforce. Ponyboy sat and looked at the blue peg sitting in the "driver's" hole in the little blue car.

"I don't know" Ponyboy started when it was his turn. "College don't sound like any fun" Ponyboy said as he let the spinner spin until it stopped on a number. "I could just get started with my life" he continued, but he felt Darry looking at him.

"Pony, it's best to go to college. Give your character an education. He will be thankful of it down the road" Darry said, and Ponyboy shrugged.

"What if he doesn't want to go to college?" Ponyboy said, really commenting about himself.

"I think his big brother might have another opinion about that" Darry started clearly understanding, but Ponyboy laughed.

"He don't have an big brother Dar! He's an only child, so he gets to make his own decisions, and he aint going to college" Ponyboy said, finally deciding to go left instead.

By the time his character was ready to pick an occupation, he got stuck with janitor, while Darry, who had went to college, was a doctor, and his character made 10 times as much as Ponyboy's did.

"I bet he wished he would have listened to his big brother now" Darry said, smiling at Ponyboy, Ponyboy didn't say anything back to him.

Ponyboy's next comment came when Soda drew a life card before him, and ended up getting a wife. Ponyboy was happy for his own character though, not having to put up with a girl, and it showed on his face. The men at the table watched him with humor as Ponyboy started commenting on it.

"Man, sorry Soda. You havta have a girl hangin around. That stinks" Ponyboy said, and held his breath as he picked up a Life card. "I sure hope I don't get stuck with one"

Ponyboy happily got a pet instead. Ponyboy went into detail about how his pet was a dog, and sat in the front seat beside his character. Two-bit then laughed, as he took a drink of his beer.

"Pone, you sure know what's up! You don't want no broad hanging around" Two-Bit commented with a slur to his words.

"Two-bit, don't tell him things like that" Darry said from across the table, but it was only half noticed by Two-Bit who was up next.

Things continued peacefully as a few rounds passed. Then sometime during the middle of the game it was Ponyboy's time again.

"I had twins! I didn't even leave the car" Ponyboy commented loudly, and then continued under his breath "Man, I am good!"

The table grew quiet, as they looked at Ponyboy with shock. Ponyboy, after placing his life card down with his others, looked up and grinned innocently.

"I meant at the game" Ponyboy started, but Darry raised his eyebrows.

"Ponyboy" Darry started and Ponyboy's smile grew bigger.

"I meant at playing this game Dar! I swear" Ponyboy said, Soda and Steve started laughing as his little brother tried to get himself out of trouble.

"You ain't even married! Glad to know I taught you well young one" Two-bit started, which made Soda and Steve laugh louder. Darry glared at Two-Bit.

"Stop talking to him like that Keith!" Darry only used Two-Bit's real name when he was annoyed. "He don't know nothing about that, and I don't want him to get any wrong ideas from you, so you just hush up when it comes to this subject. Now Ponyboy, that was very inappropriate young man" Darry said firmly, looking at Ponyboy "especially from you".

Ponyboy lowered his head at Darry's words, he really hadn't meant it the way Darry was thinking, well not completely.

"You have been making comments all night Ponyboy. Another crude comment out of you and we'll put the game up, ya hear?" Darry asked, and Ponyboy could only nod.

He was silent for the rest of the game, mulling over what had happened in his mind. Darry was mad at him again. Darry always seemed to be mad at him, and Ponyboy's mind, and body grew nervous.

Darry didn't want to put up with Ponyboy anymore, Ponyboy could just feel it in his mind. As the game continued Ponyboy began to fidget, his finger would randomly tap nervously on the table, and sometime during the game he wasn't paying any attention to, he began to shake his leg up and down in a nervous fit, as his mind spun deeper and deeper out of control.

Darry watched him closely, and noticed the first time he started tapping his fingers, Darry also noticed as his brother grew increasingly more nervous as the game continued. Darry wanted to say something, but he decided he would wait. Ponyboy needed to learn to come to him.

Though it worried and scared Darry as he watched Ponyboy fidget, Darry fought himself to give his brother a chance to come and talk to him, and he believed Ponyboy would in due time.

Finally the game was over, and Darry started to pick up the pieces, as the others left the dining room, and flew toward the TV, everyone except Ponyboy. Ponyboy stayed behind, and tried to stop the nervous shaking of his legs as he helped pick up the pieces. He watched Darry, as he tried to fight the nervous feelings that were growing in his mind and heart.

Finally when the game was picked up, he found the courage and confronted Darry.

"Darry, I'm sorry for being so crude. Please don't" Ponyboy stopped, feeling stupid that he even brought this up. Darry watched him carefully, and felt bad for his little brother, but pushed none the less.

"Don't what?" Darry asked, and very quickly Ponyboy was looking down at the floor. Ponyboy felt his fingers fidget, and then felt a little bit of comfort as they started to tap on the side of his thigh. Darry gently reached out and grabbed his hand. "Don't what baby boy?" Darry asked again. The gentle kindness in his voice forced Ponyboy to look up, and look at his face.

Darry's face was emotionless. He didn't look mad, Ponyboy thought, and then took a deep breath. Darry's faced managed a smile, as he asked the gentle question again.

"Please don't send me away. I don't want to go to a boy's home" Ponyboy said quietly, and Darry sighed. Ponyboy thought he saw anger flash through Darry's eyes for a second. Ponyboy kicked himself, now he was in even more trouble.

"I'm not mad baby boy" Darry said as if he was reading Ponyboy's thoughts. "I will never send you to a boy's home Ponyboy. I told you that last night. Don't you believe me?" Darry asked and before he could control it, Ponyboy felt himself shrug. It was an honest answer. Ponyboy was never certain about his future, he had ruined Darry's life.

If it hadn't been for Ponyboy, Darry would have been able to go to college, and would have been able to actually become a doctor like his Life character. Ponyboy had messed up his life, and Ponyboy sadly understood that, which is why he grew nervous about being sent away.

Darry sadly looked at his little brother and sighed. Why did Ponyboy think he was going to send him away? Didn't Ponyboy know that he was his older brother's whole world. Soda and Pony made life worth living.

Darry looked at the clock on the wall, and quickly made up his mind.

"Sit down right here" Darry said as he pulled out the chair he was just occupying. Ponyboy sat down and looked up at his brother. Darry smiled, and patted his shoulder reassuringly. "I'll be right back baby boy" Darry said and left the dining room. Ponyboy watched him as he took a right into the hallway, ignoring the living room all together.

A few seconds later Darry came back with an open notebook and a pencil. He sat them down in front of Ponyboy, and tapped the notebook paper.

Ponyboy glanced at the paper, and read the single sentence at the top of the page. It read 'Darry loves me, and no matter what I do I, he will never send me away'. Ponyboy looked up at Darry, and Darry smiled.

"I want you to write this sentence until I tell you to stop" Darry started, but Ponyboy started to protest.

"I thought you said you aint mad!" Ponyboy said and Darry sat down in the chair beside him.

"I'm not mad baby boy" Darry said, but Ponyboy cut him off.

"Then why am I in trouble?" Ponyboy said quietly looking down at the paper.

"This is not a punishment Pone" Darry started. He then put his hand under Ponyboy's chin and lifted his face up to where Ponyboy looked Darry in the eyes. "This is a learning exercise. I want you to know deep inside you that I love you honey. Nothing that you ever do, in your entire life, will ever make me send you to a boy's home. I will never stop being your big brother baby. I need you to understand that. This will help you until you do" Darry said, and though Ponyboy didn't want to, he nodded.

"How many times do I have to write it?" Ponyboy asked as he picked up the pencil.

"Until I tell you to stop" Darry said. Ponyboy thought he was going to leave him in the kitchen alone, but Darry stayed, and hummed to Ponyboy as he wrote. Darry also lovingly ran his fingers through Ponyboy's hair.

The two of them got lost like this, until Darry came back from his daze, and looked down at the paper where Ponyboy was writing. he was about to start his second page, and Darry noticed Ponyboy was struggling as the time passed, this was apparent because of the constant yawning Ponyboy had been doing for a few minutes.

Darry glanced at the clock on the wall and read the time to himself. 10 o'clock. Ponyboy had been writing nearly for nearly 30 minutes, and Darry decided it was enough for now. He could always bring it back out of Ponyboy needed reminding. Darry watched as Ponyboy finished the line he was on, and then he cleared his throat.

"I think that's been long enough, what do you say baby boy?" Darry asked, and Ponyboy looked up at him with a small grin. Ponyboy's eyes drooped with tiredness, but Darry knew he needed to talk to him.

"I'm sorry I thought you were gonna send me away" Ponyboy started and Darry pulled him into a hug, which ended up with Ponyboy sitting comfortably on his lap, seeking comfort. "I'm also sorry I was crude" Ponyboy continued.

"Now you know that I'll never send you away right? No matter what you are my baby brother, and I love you with all of my heart Ponyboy. You are my life. I will never send you away. I think you understand that now right?" Darry asked and Ponyboy nodded quietly into his brother's shoulder. Darry continued. "If you need help remembering in the future, we can always do this again. Now about the other subject, I accept your apology, however what you said is still not ok Ponyboy."

"I'm sorry" Ponyboy started, but Darry stopped him by rubbing his back softly.

"Do you even know what you were talking about?" Darry asked, and grinned when Ponyboy shook his head into his shoulder. His baby brother, so innocent. "Then why did you say it?" Darry pushed, feeling as though it were connected to something else, as most things were, when it came to children.

"I don't want y'all seein me as a kid" Ponyboy said quietly, and Darry chuckled.

"Honey, you are a kid. You don't need to know anything about what you said, or what Two-Bit was talking about, for a very very long time. Enjoy your childhood Ponyboy. Be a child while you still can kiddo. Leave the adult stuff to the adults alright?" Darry asked and felt Ponyboy nod into his shoulder. His baby was sleepy, but Darry knew they needed to talk about this now.

"Ok Dar" Ponyboy mumbled, and Darry chuckled. "Sorry" Ponyboy said again, and Darry rubbed his back gently. Darry felt Ponyboy relax in his hold, and he figured he had kept the kid up long enough. With everything going on lately, he didn't want to be another reason his little brother wasn't getting enough sleep.

Darry gently stood up, picking Ponyboy up as he did. Ponyboy laced his arms around Darry's neck and sleepily nuzzled into his comfortable shoulder. Darry walked, with Ponyboy attached to him, into the living room, and tried to control his laughter as best as he could, as he tried not to wake up Ponyboy, or the others who were passed out in the living room.

Darry looked at the group, they were asleep where they sat. Soda and Steve were sitting close on the couch, and both ended up falling asleep on each other. Mike had sat back in the chair Dary had been sitting in earlier, and fell asleep. Two-Bit was the funniest sight though. Two-bit had laid out in the floor, with his beer can sitting beside him, and had fallen asleep.

Darry shook his head, he stepped over Two-bit and went to the front door. He quickly locked the doors and cut off the lights, still carrying Ponyboy, and went to his bedroom. He laid Ponyboy down on his bed, and quickly took the jeans off his little brother, leaving him in his underwear, and t-shirt. Darry then changed his own clothes, and looked back at his baby brother on the bed.

Ponyboy was cuddled up with the blankets because Darry was not beside him, but as Darry pulled the blanket back, and laid down beside Ponyboy, Ponyboy curled up next to him, and though Ponyboy was so asleep that he was gone to the world he laid his head on his big brother chest, and grinned.

Even in his sleep Ponyboy knew where he found comfort, and love: in the arms of his oldest brother, as it had been for all his life.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave me a review to let me know if you liked it and also to let me know if you want me to continue this story! Also- Merry Christmas!


	12. Integrity

Hey Yall! What's up! Happy NEW YEAR! :) Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I hope you enjoy.

I don't own anything.

Please leave a review if you still want me to continue this!

* * *

The bed shook gently, rousing Darry from his sleep, he kept his eyes closed though, and through his eyelids he could tell the sun was shining. He took a deep, silent breath and cracked one eye open. He checked the time without moving his head, and inwardly sighed. 7'o clock on a Friday morning, and of course his littlest brother would be awake. Darry had been hoping to sleep in, for one day at least.

He tossed that idea out of the window, as he felt the bed shake again. He then heard a small giggle, and turned his head slightly to look down at his little brother who was still laying beside him. Ponyboy was laying on his back, with a small smile on his face, and when he felt Darry watching him, he looked at his big brother with a smile.

"Ponyboy" Darry started with a deep firm voice, aware of what Ponyboy had done. The boy had chocolate icing in a ring around his mouth, and Darry knew he had been in the leftover cookies from the day before.

"I didn't do nothing Dar!" Ponyboy started, and Darry sat up a little bit, trying to hide his amusement. His little brother sure was cute sometimes. Ponyboy was still smiling as he tried to pretend he didn't do anything.

"Don't lie to me Ponyboy" Darry said, his voice was still deep and firm, but inwardly he was laughing at the cute little boy beside him. "What did you do?" Darry asked, trying to make it seem like he was clueless.

"I may have eaten a cookie or two" Ponyboy said in a small voice. He knew better than to lie to Darry, and he knew they had the weekend to do anything they wanted, and Ponyboy didn't want to mess it up before the fun could start.

"Thank you for being honest with me. I'll remember that later when it's time for cookies" Darry said and Ponyboy frowned, but then smiled again. "Now go get cleaned up, and you can help me make breakfast" Darry continued, and Ponyboy jumped out of the bed quickly, and ran off toward the bathroom.

Darry shook his head, and chuckled. Today was going to be interesting for sure. Darry stretched as he got up, and changed into jeans and a t-shirt before he left his room, and walked to the kitchen in silence.

The other boys, except for Mike, were still asleep, and Darry intended to keep it that way, at least until he had his coffee. Mike was nowhere to be found, and Darry could only assume he had gone running again.

Darry poured himself a cup of strong black coffee, and leaned against the cabinet as he sipped on it. Soon Ponyboy was quickly walking through the living room, and Darry smiled at him as he entered the kitchen.

"You knew!" Ponyboy said with a frown and Darry shrugged.

"I knew what?" Darry asked, playing dumb.

"You knew I ate cookies before I told you! Why did you even ask?" Ponyboy asked. He was confused if he was anything.

"It's called integrity kiddo" Darry answered, and waited to see if that needed further explanation.

"What's integidy?" Ponyboy asked, and Darry smiled.

"Integrity baby boy. Integrity is being honest. You showed integrity when you confessed. Even though I knew what you did, you didn't lie to me, and that's showing integrity."  
"Do you have integrity?" Ponyboy asked as he looked up at his older brother.

"I try to have integrity. It's very important that you always try your hardest to have integrity, and to do your best" Darry said and Ponyboy nodded.

"Did dad have integrity?" Ponyboy asked and Darry took a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Dad? Dad had the most integrity of any person I've ever known. We owe it to his memory to have integrity. He taught Soda and I integrity, and now I'm teaching it to you kiddo" Darry said with a smile, and Ponyboy slightly grinned back at him. Darry knew something was up.

"Do you think dad and mom would be proud of me?" Ponyboy asked as he looked down at the ground. His fingers were shaking nervously, and he felt kind of sad.

"Look at me baby boy" Darry said gently, and Ponyboy did. Darry almost didn't notice when Mike entered in the doorway, and was watching the two of them. "Mom and dad are so very proud of you. They are watching from heaven, and I know they are proud of you. Why do you ask?" Darry asked and held Ponyboys fidgeting hand.

"I get nervous sometimes that I don't make them proud. I mean, after all I've done, how can they be proud of me? And sometimes I forget them. I don't mean too, but sometimes, when it's you, me and Soda having a good time, I forget about mom and dad. Do you think they're mad at me?" Ponyboy asked sadly.

"Ponyboy Curtis. Mom and dad are very proud of you. They love you very much, and they would never be mad at you. Ponyboy, you're young, and I'm sorry to say, but you will forget with time. As time passes we'll think less and less about them, but they won't be mad. Want to know why?" Darry asked and Ponyboy nodded "They would want us to continue with our lives. They will never be forgotten baby boy. They will always be right here" Darry said and pointed to Ponyboy's heart. Ponyboy nodded, and smiled at Darry before holding his arms out.

"Thanks Darry. You're a swell big brother" Ponyboy said as he tightly hugged Darry. "I love you" Ponyboy mumbled into his shirt, and Darry smiled. He leaned down to kiss his little brother on his head, and smiled wider.

"I love you too baby boy" Darry said, and let Ponyboy pull back when he was ready. Ponyboy frowned again, and sighed.

"I'll be right back. I've got to go make something right" Ponyboy said and ran out of the kitchen. He bid Mike a good morning as he ran by, and Darry looked confused for a second before he shook his head. Nothing surprised him anymore.

Mike stepped into the kitchen and patted his best friend on the shoulder.

"You're real good with him Dar. Him and Soda too. Your parents are proud of you too ya know? Don't you forget that either" Mike said as he stepped past him to grab a cup of coffee. Darry was going to say something, but got cut off with a yell and laughter from the living room.

"PONYBOY!" A voice yelled from the living room, and Darry sighed.

"Thanks Mike. They're proud of you too. Let's go see what this is about" Darry said, and quickly went into the living room where Steve was angry as a bull who was seeing red.

"Alright, alright. What's going on?" Darry asked as he stepped into the living room. Steve sat on the couch angrily, and Ponyboy stood in the living room doorway that led to the hallway. He had a frown on his face.

"I was trying to fix it before he woke up. I was trying to have integrity Darry" Ponyboy said quietly. Darry was confused, that was until he got a closer look at Steve's face.

Someone had drawn on Steve's face with a marker. Steve was now a proud owner of a pink mustache and a beard, as well as glasses, and by what Ponyboy had just said, he was the criminal in this case.

"Ponyboy" Darry started, but Ponyboy stepped toward Steve with his hands up, holding a wet washcloth.

"I'm sorry" Ponyboy said, and handed the cloth to Steve, who stood up. He glared at Ponyboy as he walked past him.

"Brat" Steve said, then walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. He shut the door with a loud slam.

Soda, and Two-bit were too busy laughing to notice the sad look on Ponyboy's face.

"Ponyboy, that was not a very nice thing to do" Darry said, Soda and Two-bit quietened down a little bit, but they were still laughing at their friend's misfortune.

"I said I was sorry, and I tried to fix it" Ponyboy said, and Darry sighed.

"But you still did it" Darry continued softly.

"Am I gonna be in trouble?" Ponyboy asked, and Darry sighed once more.

"I'm afraid so kiddo. Go to my room, and shut the door. You need some time to think about what you've done. I'll come talk to you in a minute" Darry said, and Ponyboy lowered his head, and walked to Darry's room silently. He tried to fix it, but things don't always work out. Ponyboy sat on the bed with tears in his eyes, and he waited quietly for Darry.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review!


	13. Friendship and Hard Times

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Another update for you all! Please review!

I don't own anything.

* * *

Steve scrubbed the warm washcloth over his face, and sighed. It was not coming off. A knock at the bathroom door pulled Steve out of his thoughts of things he could do to get back at Ponyboy.

"Steve, hey bud" Soda stated as he opened the door. He took a deep breath to keep his composure as he looked at his best friend's face, but there were no amount of deep breaths to keep him from smiling.

"Your brother" Steve started, as he gave his face another scrub "I don't understand him. I thought we had an understanding yesterday, but it doesn't seem like it" he muttered.

"Pone's just a kid. He didn't mean anything by it bud" Soda started, and watched as Steve scrubbed with no results.

"Why did he even do it?" Steve asked, anger seeping through his voice.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask him" Soda started, and turned Steve to look at him. "That's not coming off, here give me the washcloth."

Steve handed him the cloth and sat down on the tub side. He was still annoyed, but it had lessened now. Ponyboy was just a kid, and this was what kids did. Soda looked up into the cabinet and pulled the rubbing alcohol out. He then put some on the cloth and turned back to his friend.

"Try that" he said as he handed him the cloth. Steve scrubbed and finally it was coming off.

"Thanks Soda. I'm glad it's coming off. I would rather not go home with this crap on my face. You never know how my old man will react" Steve muttered and Soda nodded.

"How is that by the way?" Soda asked, and Steve shrugged.

"I didn't go home last night, so I'm not really sure. He usually get's drunk this time of year though, so I don't know" Steve said, and got up again to look into the mirror.

"Well, you can stay here as long as you want" Soda said, and playfully punched Steve on the shoulder. Soda then backed out of the bathroom, and down the hallway. He went to his room to change his clothes, and saw Darry standing by the desk.

"Soda, do you know where he keeps the rest of his markers?" Darry asked, and Soda pointed them out quickly.

"Are you taking them away from him?" Soda asked, and Darry shrugged.

"I don't know yet. I'm still thinking about it. What's up?" Darry asked, and Soda shrugged.

"Hey, it's not a problem if Steve stays with us for the weekend right?" Soda asked, and Darry looked at him with understanding. He wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what was going on in the Randle household.

"Yeah, that's not a problem" Darry said, and put the markers back. "Are these the only markers he has?"

"I think so Dar" Soda said and looked in the closet for a different shirt.

"Alright. I'll give him a chance to prove his integrity then" Darry said, and walked out of the room. As he did, he noticed Steve walking out of the hallway. He didn't look as mad, but he still seemed annoyed.

Darry decided that Ponyboy had been in there for long enough. He had been in there for nearly 15 minutes, so Darry approached his bedroom quietly. As he came to the thin door he heard a sniffle and sighed. Ponyboy had been very emotional lately with everything going on, and honestly Darry hated seeing the kid cry.

Darry knocked on the door before entering quickly. Ponyboy was sitting on the bed, and was frowning.

"Hey baby. Wanna talk?" Darry asked and Ponyboy sadly nodded.

"I'm sorry Darry. I was trying to fix it before he woke up. I didn't mean anything by it" Ponyboy started, and Darry sighed.

"I know you were trying to fix it, but you still did it, and we have to address that. Why did you intentionally pick on Steve?" Darry asked, and Ponyboy shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't have anyone else to bug, and we've always been enemies" Ponyboy muttered the last part, but Darry heard him anyway.

"Enemies? What do you mean enemies? Ponyboy, you and Steve are not enemies. Why do you think that?" Darry asked, and Ponyboy shrugged.

"He hates me. I take Soda away from him" Ponyboy muttered and Darry sighed.

"I thought you and Steve made an understanding yesterday" Darry muttered, and Ponyboy shrugged. "Well, it seems like it didn't connect on your part. You and Steve need to sit down and have an honest conversation. You also need to apologize to him" Darry said and Ponyboy lowered his head.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry Darry" Ponyboy said, and Darry rubbed his head gently.

"We all make mistakes honey" Darry said, and smiled gently. He then continued. "Now, for your punishment, bring me all of your makers please."

Ponyboy got up off of the bed and ran to his room. He grabbed all of his markers and ran back to Darry's room. Ponyboy sat them on the bed, and Darry smiled. He had brought all of them, and Darry was proud. It seems like Ponyboy hasn't gotten into the sneaky phase yet.

"Thank you Ponyboy. Now, your punishment is that you will not be able to use these unsupervised" Darry said quickly, ripped it off like a bandaid.

"Supervised! Darry I'm not a kid!" Ponyboy said defensively and Darry shook his head.

"You are a kid Ponyboy. Now this morning you proved you can't be trusted with them alone. That was a very mean thing you did to Steve. You wouldn't like it if he did it to you would you?" Darry asked and Ponyboy lowered his head. "Huh? Answer me honey."

"I wouldn't like it, but I don't think I need to be supervised" Ponyboy said again, and Darry sighed.

"Well, I do. So I'm sorry if you don't approve of your punishment, but you're being punished, and you're not supposed to approve. Now, go say sorry to Steve, and we can continue this day off" Darry said firmly, and Ponyboy nodded.

"I'm sorry Darry" Ponyboy said again, and Darry sighed.

"Come here baby" Darry said and opened his arms for Ponyboy, and he rushed into them.

After they hugged for a minute Ponyboy left the room in search for Steve. He found him in the living room sitting with Soda, Two-Bit, and Mike.

"Sorry Steve" Ponyboy muttered, and Steve looked up at him.

"Why did you do it?" Steve asked looking at Ponyboy with squinted eyes.

"I don't know. I wasn't really thinking when I did it" Ponyboy admitted truthfully.

"I thought we had an understanding yesterday?" Steve said, and Ponyboy sighed.

"We do have an understanding. Do you still hate me?" Ponyboy asked and Steve thought about trying to deny the fact that he had, in fact hated the boy at a time before.

"No, I don't" Steve answered truthfully, and Ponyboy smiled.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I tried to fix it before you woke up" Ponyboy said.

"I know. I forgive you" Steve said and smiled. Ponyboy sat down on the couch next to Soda, and watched Darry come back into the room.

"So what are we doing today boys?" Darry asked and was answered with silence.

"We could go to the park" Soda said as he shrugged.

"There's a movie playing tonight at the drive in" Two-bit offered and Darry nodded.

"Alright alright, all good plans" He stopped as knock came on the door. "Keep thinking. Let me see who's at the door."

Darry walked to the door and answered it, and was surprised to reveal a woman wearing a dark gray suit.

"Yes, Darrel Curtis? I'm your new social worker, Mrs. Lewis. I'm here for the surprise inspection."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Oh, a social worker! Let's hope it's a good visit! Leave a review if you want to see the next chapter soon.


	14. The Social Worker

Alright, so I didn't want to wait to update. Enjoy this chapter.

I don't own anything.

Please Review!

* * *

Mrs. Lewis was a very skinny woman in her late 30s. Her hair was long, brown, and straight, and her eyes were a piercing, no mischief allowing, shade of dark blue. She cleared her throat as she stepped through the clean light wooden door frame. She looked to the clutter of boys on the couch and squinted her eyes.

"Everyone who doesn't live here, please leave" she stated firmly in a deep feminine voice. Two-Bit, and Steve quickly got up and left through the back door, leaving Mike, Soda, Ponyboy, and Darry in the living room. Mrs. Lewis looked to Mike and then to Darry.

"Mr. Curtis I was uninformed of a fourth member living in this house, please explain." Her voice was still firm, and Ponyboy was starting to get nervous.

"Yes ma'am. This is Mike, he's one of my friends from High School, and a very close family friend" Darry started, but Mrs. Lewis cut him off.

"Are you working?" Mrs. Lewis asked sharply, and Mike stuttered to answer.

"I am currently looking for a job at the moment ma'am. I just returned from the war. I've been in the state for 3 days" Mike started, but Mrs. Lewis cut him off as well.

"Will you contribute to his household, or will you hinder this family from continuing to be a family?" Mrs. Lewis asked, and Ponyboy's eyes went wide.

"I will be getting a job as soon as the Thanksgiving holiday is over. I plan to contribute to the household ma'am" Mike answered and Mrs. Lewis nodded.

"Let's keep it that way. Now, I'm going to have a complete examination of the house. Then we will sit down and have a conversation" she said with a firm voice. "Mr. Curtis, will you please show me around?" She asked Darry, and Darry nodded before he led her into the hallway, toward the bed rooms.

After they were gone Ponyboy looked up at Soda. His eyes were still wide and his legs were shaking slightly.

"Soda, is she gonna take me away?" Ponyboy asked with a shaky, sad, voice.

"No she's not honey" Soda said, and grabbed Ponyboy's small hand.

"Promise?" Ponyboy asked, his eyes with filled with tears at the fears that something bad was going to happen.

"I promise you baby boy" Soda said, but Ponyboy still was not convinced. Soda rubbed his back encouragingly, but Ponyboy was quickly breaking down, and Soda could not do anything to help him. Soda hugged him tightly, and whispered sweet things into his ear, but Ponyboy was not having it.

Mike watched the two with sadness, but as Ponyboy was getting increasingly worried, he knew he couldn't just sit around and do nothing. Even know he had just really met Ponyboy, and he and Soda hadn't seen each other in years, these two were his family. Mike felt as if he owed it to the Curtis parents to take care of the two boys in front of him.

"Ponyboy, look at me" Mike said strongly. He reminded Ponyboy of Darry. Ponyboy looked at Mike with tears gleaming in his deep eyes, and took a deep shaky breath. "No one is going to take you, or Soda away. Darry and I won't let them ok? Do you trust us?" Mike asked and Ponyboy took a second before he answered.

Ponyboy knew he trusted Darry, Darry wouldn't let anything happen to him, especially at this woman's hands, but he just met Mike. Something inside of him was telling him to trust Mike, and so he nodded.

"Alright, just calm down now okay?" Mike asked, and Ponyboy nodded. With Mike encouraging him, and Soda still comforting him Ponyboy put on a brave face.

Mrs. Lewis and Darry walked back into the room for a second, then Darry led her to the kitchen, dining room, and office. Soon both of them were back in the living room, and Mrs. Lewis cleared her throat again.

"Now, all that's left is to talk to the boys, and for us to discuss your finances. Then I'll make my decision" she said and looked to the boys. "who's first?" Her eyes went back and forth from Ponyboy to Soda, and Ponyboy started shaking slightly again.

"Can we do it together?" Soda asked rubbing Ponyboys knee, hopefully wishing she would say yes.

"No, that is not allowed. Now who's first?" She asked again, her voice growing firming with every word. Soda rubbed Ponyboys knee as he stood.

"I'll go first" Soda said, and Mrs. Lewis pointed to the dining room. Ponyboy shook his leg nervously, and Darry noticed, so he sat down beside Ponyboy.

"Don't worry baby boy. Everything is going fine so far. It's all gonna be alright. When she asks you questions, just be honest. It'll all be alright" Darry said, and rubbed Ponyboy's back as Ponyboy cuddled closer to him.

"I don't wanna Darry! What if I mess up? What if she takes me away? What if she takes Soda away. It'll all be my fault" Ponyboy started, but Darry calmed him down by pulling him on his lap, and rocking him softly.

"Shh, baby boy, calm down. It's ok. Nothing will happen. She will not take you or Soda away. Just calm down honey" Darry said calmly, and watched as Mrs. Lewis and Soda came back into the room.

"Alright, the youngest Mr. Curtis, Ponyboy, please come with me" she said and Ponyboy got up with a little help from Darry, who gave him an encouraging smile as he walked into the dining room with Mrs. Lewis.

Ponyboy walked into the dining room and sat down quietly. His fingers on his right hand were tapping on his knee as Mrs. Lewis sat down in front of him.

"Ponyboy, how are you?" Mrs. Lewis asked with a smile, the first smile Ponyboy had seen out of her.

"I'm alright" Ponyboy said as he tried to keep the nervousness out of his voice, but he was unsuccessful.

"Well" Mrs. Lewis paused as she gave him a smile "let's get started shall we?" she asked and Ponyboy nodded.

"Ok, I only have a few questions for you. Let's start with an easy one. How are your grades Ponyboy? I know you're still in the 8th grade at the middle school, but your grades are very important" she said and Ponyboy nodded.

"Yes ma'am. Darry is real strict about my grades. He helps me with my homework every night, and makes sure I understand it. Darry's real good about making sure I understand" Ponyboy answered and paused. He kept going when she raised her eyebrows. "I almost have all A's. I have 2 B's but they're high B's, almost A's!" Ponyboy said and she smiled.

"Good, good" She said, and then went on. "Now, how have you been since the deaths of your parents, and friends?" She asked and Ponyboy went quiet for a second.

"It's been hard, but Darry, Soda and me, we help each other. We only have each other, so we always try to keep each other happy. When I miss my mom and dad Darry and Soda help me. We all try to help each other get through it" Ponyboy said, and she smiled again. Ponyboy was still nervous though.

"Alright, one more. Do you like it here? Are your brothers treating you ok?" She asked with a serious voice, and Ponyboy nodded truthfully.

"I love it here. Darry and Soda are the best big brothers in the world. We really love each other, and I don't know if I would be able to live without them. So, you're not gonna take me away are you?" Ponyboy asked, he couldn't hold it in anymore.

She smiled at Ponyboy gently, and shook her head.

"It doesn't look that way. I'll let you in on a secrete Ponyboy. Not all of us Social Workers are bad. We all just want you kids to be safe in the homes you are in. I am really rooting for you three, well now four. This family is a strong unit, and honestly it's refreshing to have a strong close knit family like yours. I am really proud of your oldest brother. He really stepped up for you boys, and between you and me, he's one of the best guardians I have on my rotation" she said, as she pet Ponyboy on his knee.

"He is a great big brother" Ponyboy said and she nodded.

"Alright, thank you very much Ponyboy" She said. Ponyboy stood up, and walked with her out of the dining room.

"Darry, I need to talk to you for a moment" She said and Darry quickly was led into the dining room.

Soda patted him on the back as he sat down on the couch beside him.

"That's wasn't so bad was it kiddo?" Soda asked and Ponyboy shook his head, but didn't say anything else about what had happened with the woman.

Soon Darry and Mrs. Lewis walked back into the living room. She cleared her throat and smiled at Soda and Ponyboy. She then turned to Darry and smiled gently at him.

"You boys passed. This will be the last surprise visit for the year. So well done Curtis family. Enjoy the rest of the year" She said, and let herself out.

* * *

They did well! Wahoo! Hope you enjoyed. Please review! :D


	15. I Did It

Hey! I had to update again! Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading!

I don't own anything.

Please leave a review! I like hearing from you all!

* * *

At the sudden release in the tension filled room, Ponyboy started to cry silently. The social worker had left, and they were going to stay a family.

"Well, I'm glad that's over" Darry muttered as he watched her car pull away from their small house on the curve. He took a deep breath, and put on a brave face before turning back to his brothers. To be honest, social workers made him nervous, and though he had to be strong for the two younger ones, deep inside, Darry was riddled with anxiety.

"Yeah, me too" Soda muttered before he got up from the couch. "I'm going to find Steve and Two-Bit" he said, and walked toward the back door. Darry smiled at Ponyboy, and as the back door slammed shut, he noticed the large tears falling down the 13 year old's face.

"Pone, baby what's wrong?" Darry asked as he moved to stand in front of him. Darry tilted his chin up with his strong hands, and gently wiped the tears away from Ponyboy's face. When Ponyboy didn't answer Darry continued talking. "Did she scare you baby boy?" Darry asked, and Ponyboy could only nod slightly.

Darry looked down at him sadly, and finally sat down beside him. Before Darry could even suggest it, Ponyboy had jumped into his lap, and was crying harder. Darry felt his heart break as the tears of his youngest brother soaked the shoulder and neck part of his white shirt. Darry wrapped his arms around Ponyboy and he felt his brother sob underneath them. Darry also felt the small arms squeezing him tightly as he comforted Ponyboy.

"Sh, sh, Ponyboy it's ok baby boy. She's gone. She's not here anymore honey, nothing is gonna happen now. I've got you baby" Darry muttered into Ponyboy's ear.

He continued to do this until Ponyboy stopped crying, and the only thing Darry felt on the tear stained shoulder part of his shirt was the short, quick, warm breaths of his brother. Darry had been so focused on Ponyboy he hadn't noticed Soda walk back inside with Steve and Two-Bit, who were standing in the kitchen doorway, not wanting to intrude on the two. Soda, on the other hand, was sitting right beside him, waiting to help his little brother.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Darry asked and Ponyboy shook his head in the negative. Darry inwardly sighed, but nodded his head. "Alright baby boy. We'll talk when you're ready ok?" Darry asked, and Ponyboy again shook his head no. Darry didn't say anything, but Ponyboy tightened his arms that were still around Darry's chest and side.

"Hey Ponyboy, what's wrong?" Soda asked gently as he rubbed Ponyboy's back beside Darry's own rubbing hand.

Again Ponyboy shook his head, but Soda continued.

"You know we love you right baby boy?" he asked and was comforted when he saw Ponyboy's head nod quickly and confidently. "Good. Now you know we wouldn't let anything happen to you huh?" This time Ponyboy hesitated before he answered with a quick, less confident nod. Soda was lost, he didn't know what else to say, but he continued to rub his little brother's back.

After a few more minutes Ponyboy raised his head a little and was greeted with a warm smile by Darry, Ponyboy also noticed his worried eyes.

"You wanna talk about it baby boy?" Darry asked and Ponyboy shrugged, Soda was also right there beside them.

"I think we should Pone" Soda said encouragingly, and Ponyboy nodded, but then stiffened in Darry's arms. Ponyboy had just noticed the audience that were watching them. Mike was watching with a worried expression, Two-Bit was less worried, and took a sip of his beer, and Steve looked slightly interested as well, but looked away when Ponyboy glanced around the room.

Darry felt Ponyboy go rigid in his arms and seemed to understand the problem. Instead of kicking the other three out, he softly told Ponyboy to hold on, and he stood up, picking Ponyboy up with him, and walked toward his bedroom. Soda seemed to get the hint and followed after them.

Darry tried to put Ponyboy on the bed, but he held on tighter. Finally Darry just sat down on the edge with Ponyboy still in his lap, he then heard Soda shut the door, and felt the bed dip down beside them.

Darry situated Ponyboy to where he was sideways in his lap, and Ponyboy rested his head on the firm chest.

"Alright baby boy, what's wrong?" Darry asked still rubbing his back. Ponyboy looked at Soda, who was giving him an encouraging nod, and sighed.

"She scared me" Ponyboy answered, and didn't want to continue, but he did anyway. "I thought she was gonna split us up."

"She didn't though, and she said she was really pleased with our progress baby boy. She's not a bad person baby" Darry said, and was slightly relieved when he felt Ponyboy nod.

"What else Ponyboy?" Soda asked, he was still worried about his little brother. Ponyboy never cried that hard from just being scared.

"I don't wanna talk about it" Ponyboy answered quietly.

"I think we should sweetheart" Soda insisted, but Ponyboy shook his head.

Darry sighed, he hated to get firm with Ponyboy, but he needed to in order to make him talk.

"Listen baby boy, the doctor said talking about how you feel will help with everything going on. So I think it would be best if you talked to us honey. We're always gonna be here for you, and we care about you Ponyboy. We are really worried about you. Why else were you crying honey?" Darry asked firmly, but gently. Ponyboy remained silent, but sighed when he knew he had to talk to his brothers about his recent feelings.

"She should have taken me away. I don't deserve a happy family" Ponyboy said quietly, and he felt Darry stiffen.

"Ponyboy, what on Earth are you talking about?" Darry asked firmly, scared of what his little brother had just said.

"You do too deserve a happy family baby. Why do you say something like that honey?" Soda asked rubbing Ponyboy's back gently.

Ponyboy started to cry softly again as he was confronted once more by the emotions he'd been feeling for a while now.

"I killed them" Ponyboy said, and paused for a moment, but before Darry or Soda could comment he continued. "I don't deserve a happy family after what I did to them".

Both Darry and Soda knew who Ponyboy was talking about. Darry had never felt so low and sad, and yet so angry at the same time. He didn't know if he should hug the sadness out of his brother, or sternly talk some sense into the boy.

Darry forced himself to stay calm, as he looked at his brother, starting to cry harder on his lap.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis! You did not cause their deaths, and you know that little boy" Darry said firmly, trying to stay gentle with the fragile child in front of him.

"You do know that right?" Soda asked, and Ponyboy shook his head.

"I did it" was all Ponyboy said in response. Soda shook his head in disbelief. Had his little brother really felt this way since it had occurred?

"That fire killed Johnny, and Dally got himself killed, Ponyboy. He made his own grave when he pointed that gun at the cops. He knew it would get him killed. Johnny was just at the wrong place at the wrong time" Darry started, but Ponyboy cut him off.

"Johnny was saving me! I was still in that church, and Johnny pulled me out. I should be dead, not Johnny. I sure as hell don't deserve a happy go lucky life" Ponyboy said,the tears were still running down his face, but he was feeling slightly rebellious as well. As soon as the sentence was out of his mouth Darry picked him up and put him on the bed beside Soda, while he stood up himself to stand in front of Ponyboy.

"Ponyboy, watch your mouth young man. Now we're gonna talk about this reasonably alright? There ain't gonna be no yellin, or cursing, especially from you little boy" Darry said sternly as he laid down the law. As much as he hated to do so at this moment in time, his little brother had to remember who was in charge. "Understand?" Darry asked, and Ponyboy nodded. "A verbal answer please" Darry gently said.

"Yes sir" Ponyboy said, and leaned closer to Soda who had moved closer to where Ponyboy had been put.

"Now, you did not kill them kid. I don't know why you think you did, but you didn't. Like I said, Dally got himself killed, and Johnny was at the wrong place at the wrong time" Darry said and leaned against the dresser as he watched Ponyboy on the bed.

Ponyboy had started to fidget, and though he had been trying to hide it, he was unsuccessful. He had told them his darkest secret. He had told them, and everything was falling apart around him.

"Ponyboy, calm down baby boy. Let's talk about this ok?" Darry said and leaned down in front of Ponyboy looking him in the eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" Ponyboy asked in the smallest voice possible, and it broke Darry's heart, more than it was already broken. He had no clue how his little brothers could do that, one minute he could be spitting angry, then after seeing them, he could be as gentle as a puppy. They had that power over him, and a part of him was thankful.

Darry sighed, and sat down on the bed again. He pulled Ponyboy close once more and shook his head.

"No baby boy, I'm not mad at you. I'm worried. Ponyboy you have to understand that you did not kill them. Johnny went into that church because he wanted to, no one forced him to do so" Darry said, and Soda nodded beside them.

"Yeah honey. You didn't force Johnny, or Dally to do anything" he said, and Ponyboy shook his head.

"Yeah, but if I hadn't of run away at all then it never would have happened" Ponyboy said quietly, tears pooling in his eyes once more.

"Listen baby boy, throughout life we all learn a valuable 's a valuable, but very hard to understand lesson. Sometimes things happen in life that we don't understand. Like mom and dad dying, or Johnny and Dally dying, but we have to trust that things happen for a reason" Darry said, and Ponyboy looked up at him confused.

"What's the reason that mom and dad, and Johnny and Dally died?" he asked sadly, and Darry had to shake his head.

"I honestly don't know honey. That's why this lesson is hard to understand. We don't understand why things happen the way they do sometimes. To be honest, there will be a lot of things that happen in life that there is no reason for, that we know of. Nothing can explain why some things happen, they just do. But, things always play out for some reason, though it may be unknown to us right now. Ponyboy, you did not cause their deaths. When God is ready for someone, he's ready, and nothing you or I, or anyone does will stop it, and I'm sorry it is that way. I really am" Darry said, and Ponyboy nodded.

"Yeah Ponyboy. Life is weird, but Darry's right. You did not cause their deaths, and you do deserve a happy family, and a happy life" Soda said and rubbed Ponyboy's head.

"I just feel like I don't sometimes" Ponyboy said and hung his head a little bit, but then sighed. "You guys are right though. I miss them, and it's hard to think I didn't cause this, when it feels like I did."

"What would Johnny say if he heard you talking like this?" Darry asked, though he was well informed of the answer.

Ponyboy smiled at the thought.

"He would probably hit me on the shoulder, and start asking me about a book I'm reading. If I kept it up he'd talk some sense into me" Ponyboy said truthfully, and Darry nodded.

"He would do that for sure. Now Ponyboy, you have to tell yourself that you did not cause their deaths. Every time you start feeling this way you come talk to me, you hear me kid?" Darry asked and Ponyboy nodded.

"I'm sorry" Ponyboy said, and Darry rubbed his head gently,

"Did you cause their deaths?" Darry asked, and Ponyboy shook his head.

"No, I didn't" Ponyboy said, looking up at his brothers. The look on his face was unreadable. "I know what we should do today."

"What's that baby?" Darry asked, confused at the sudden change of topic.

"Can we go see them?" Ponyboy asked quietly, his green eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"We sure can buddy" Darry said, and rubbed Ponyboy's head again. "Go get your coat, and we'll go. We'll all go. Besides, it wouldn't be a proper Thanksgiving weekend if we leave them out, any of them" Darry said, and smiled sadly. Ponyboy gave him and Soda a quick hug before he ran to his room.

Darry looked at Soda softly.

"Do you think we got through to him?" Soda asked sadly, he was shocked from the conversation. He had no clue his brother had been feeling this way.

Darry paused before he answered with a sad voice.

"Honestly? No, I don't think we did. We'll just have to help him until he can see it for himself".

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review! I need to hear from y'all!


	16. Stranger Danger

Hello! So I made this chapter extra long, so I hope I get a lot of reviews for it! Thanks for reading!

A/N- In this chapter I am writing an idea that Mycookiegirl posted in a review! Thanks for the idea, I really enjoyed writing it out.

I don't own anything!

Please Review!

* * *

Ponyboy quickly got his coat from his room, and ran to the living room where Darry was explaining to the others about the events of today.

"So, y'all wanna go pay respects to Johnny and Dally?" Steve asked as if the concept was lost to him.

"Not only them, but our parents too" Ponyboy said from the hall archway. Steve had an uncertain look on his face, but Two-Bit nodded supportively.

"I dig it man" Two-Bit said. He had been close to the Curtis parents, they were like second parents to him, and he wanted to pay his respects to them.

"Come on Steve, what else do you have to do today?" Soda asked from beside him on the couch and Steve shrugged.

"Alright fine, but how we gonna get there? Darry's only got room for 2 other people in the truck" Steve said. It seemed like the events from earlier still had him in a bad mood.

"I got a truck" Mike said as he leaned against an empty wall.

"I also got a car man." Two-Bit said and held up his keys. "I can drive man, I ain't even finished this beer, and I drunk half of it last night."

"Alright then, it's settled. Two-Bit will drive, and I'll drive. We can all ride that way." Darry said, and Soda nodded.

"I'll ride with Steve and Two-Bit" Soda offered, and Darry nodded. That would leave him, Mike and Ponyboy in the truck. That wouldn't be a bad ride, especially since Ponyboy was small. Darry looked at the clock and nodded, it was about 9:30.

"It'll take us about an hour to get out to where mom and dad are buried, and since we're going down there y'all wanna go to that lake mom and dad were telling us about?" Darry asked, and Ponyboy's eyes lit up.

"Can we?" Ponyboy asked with excitement, and Darry smiled.

"It's not to far from the cemetery down there, I don't see why not" Darry said and Ponyboy nodded excitedly. "that alright with you guys?" Darry asked, and the group nodded, happy to be going somewhere else for the day.

Soon they were in their respective vehicles and driving to the first stop, the Perrymen Cemetery, the resting place of both Johnny and Dally. The drive was short, only 8 minutes considering the small amount of traffic on the roads.

When they arrived at the small cemetery surrounded by orange and red leafed Oak trees, the few got out, and quietly with little talk, walked through the opening in the wooden fence. Ponyboy stood close to Darry, but did notice the other few people paying their respects to the dead as well.

Darry felt Ponyboy shiver beside him as they approached Dally's grave, and he wasn't sure if it was because his little brother was cold. The dirt covering the grave was still in a small hill as it had not compressed back to the earth yet, and grass was not yet covering the area. Because of the harsh winter coming on, Darry thought that the grass would not grow until next spring, and he was probably right.

They didn't say anything as they looked at the hard gray stone, reading the name, and the information of their lost friend.

"Too young." Ponyboy heard Darry whisper, but didn't say anything. The few stood there for another second before they walked to the second grave they were here to visit. They followed the path to the right, and passed a family who were sadly looking at the dark stone in silence as well.

Before Ponyboy could think about anything other than the family they just passed, they were standing in front of Johnny's grave.

Instead of the peaceful, left alone stone they expected to see, Darry was angered by the beer cans left around the young boys grave.

"You've got to be kidding me" Darry muttered, as he walked toward the stone, and picked up the cans. Two-Bit and Mike started to help him. They picked up the 10 cans left around the young boys resting place, and quickly threw them in the trash, then returned to the others still staring at the name of their young friend.

Johnny had been everyone's pet. Everyone had tried to protect the boy, and yet here he was, just a name set in the cold stone.

After standing there for a few minutes Steve, Soda and Two-Bit walked quietly away. Darry knew Ponyboy needed a few moments alone with his once best friend, so he rubbed him on the shoulder and smiled at him softly.

"We'll be over here when you're ready alright baby?" Darry asked softly, and Ponyboy nodded slightly. Darry and Mike started back down the path slowly, and ended up walking back to the entrance of the cemetery.

"Darrel Curtis" a strong, older male voice said, causing Darry to look around, until his eyes met the cold blue eyes he saw every morning, the eyes of his boss.

This was all unknown to Ponyboy however, who was still standing in front of the grave of Johnny Cade.

"I'm sorry" Ponyboy muttered to the stone. He was quite about it, and very careful not to move his lips too much, out of fear of being caught. What would Darry say if he found him talking to Johnny? Ponyboy didn't want to find out. "I didn't know this would happen like this."

Ponyboy paused as he felt a presence around him, and inwardly shook it off before he continued.

"I'm trying to stay gold, I really am Johnny" Ponyboy continued to mutter, until he was very aware of a strange man standing close to him.

"Hey kid" the man said, coming to stand beside Ponyboy. The man smelled of beer and bad choices, and Ponyboy couldn't help to be nervous. Who was this man?

"Hi" Ponyboy said innocently, this man wouldn't hurt him. Who would try something at a cemetery full of people? Or so he thought.

"What are you doing out here?" The man's voice was rough, as if he'd been yelling too much, or smoking too many cigarettes.

"Visiting a friend" Ponyboy said quietly, leaving it with no explanation. The man continued to talk though.

"A little young huh?" The man asked, and Ponyboy shrugged.

"Never too young to die" Ponyboy answered. Even though he was only 13, he knew this for a fact, and was reminded of it's severity daily.

"I guess you're right kid. So how old are you?" The man asked, and though Ponyboy felt uncomfortable, he shook it off. This man was probably hurting. He probably was visiting his best friend too.

"13" Ponyboy answered, and the man smiled, nodding. The man was wearing a long black coat, and had a long beard.

"Wow, you are young. Young and innocent" the man commented and smiled at Ponyboy. "Well, you told me why you were here. Want to hear why I'm here?" He asked and Ponyboy nodded softly.

"I'm also visiting a friend. His grave is through those trees back there. Want to come see the grave with me?" the man asked, and Ponyboy hesitated. This man was making him more and more uncomfortable. What did this man want with him?

"I don't know. I don't think I should" Ponyboy said, but the man cut him off.

"I saw your friends grave. It's only fair if you see my friend's, don't you think?" The man asked, his voice laced with hostility. Ponyboy shrugged, but didn't say anything. "Come on kid. It's a real cool grave, and I was his only friend, so he might be happy from the other side if you came and talked to him for a while" the man said, but again Ponyboy shook his head.

"No, you go ahead though" Ponyboy said, and was going to continued, until the man grabbed his arm roughly.

"You're not being fair kid. You have to come see" the man started, but then he was punched in the face by none other than Two-Bit Matthews.

"Ponyboy, step back" Two-Bit said firmly, and Ponyboy did so without question. If Two-Bit, the one who was normally happy and goofy, got firm with anyone, it was serious, and Ponyboy didn't want to get on his bad side.

Two-Bit punched the man again as he was going to get up, and started yelling at him.

"You sick bastard! Trying to get him alone with you" Two-Bit said as he continued to punch the man on the ground. The man was calling out, and soon Darry, Mike, Steve and Soda were trying to pull Two-Bit off of the man on the ground beside Johnny's grave.

Ponyboy was in shock behind them. Finally when Two-Bit was off of the man, Darry demanded an explanation.

"What the hell Two-Bit? You can't do this to a guy at a cemetery" Darry said, and started to help the man up, but Two-Bit stopped him.

"Darry, this man was trying to get Ponyboy to go into the woods with him to see his friend's grave. I was right here while he was talking to him, and I heard every word of his conversation. When Ponyboy said no, the man grabbed his hand, and I had to step in" Two-Bit said angrily.

Darry's face turned deadly in a second.

"Is this true?" Darry asked Ponyboy, and he nodded scared. Soda came up to Ponyboy, and hugged him tightly.

Darry then looked at the guy on the ground in front of them. He was still breathing, and everything was ok except for a few bruises. Darry pulled the man up by his collar, and angrily shook him.

"You bastard! Never touch another kid again. Especially not my kid brother you sick sick bastard" Darry angrily spat, and then punched the man in the face hard, hard enough to push him back into the dirt, but not hard enough to knock him out. The man got up, apologizing, and ran away. Darry, and the others let him.

Darry then turned to Ponyboy, and stared at him long and hard before talking. He was glad his brother was ok, but he had to learn not to talk to strangers.

"Ponyboy, what did I tell you about talking to strangers?" Darry asked, and Ponyboy's breath hitched.

"I'm sorry" He said quietly, but Darry shook his head.

"Come with me. We need to have a talk, right now" Darry said, and grabbed Ponyboy's hand as he dragged them away. They were soon at the truck, and Darry lifted Ponyboy to sit on the cold tailgate. Darry looked deep into his eyes, and shook his head.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis, what have I told you about talking to strangers?" He asked. He had regained his cool, but he still needed this lesson to sink in with the boy in front of him. Ponyboy didn't answer, so Darry went on. "If Two-Bit hadn't been there, who knows what would have happened. You could be very hurt right now Ponyboy. Hell, he could have killed you and we wouldn't have even known where you were. Thank God for Two-Bit. I never thought I would say that, but heck the man just saved your life Ponyboy" Darry said firmly, and Ponyboy's eyes watered with tears.

"I'm sorry" Ponyboy started, but Darry cut him off.

"You're not now, but you will be. I've told you about not talking to strangers, all your life, and yet you still seem not to get it. From now on, you're with me anywhere I go until you learn who you can and can not trust, you understand me?" Darry asked, and Ponyboy nodded.

Suddenly it hit him, and the tears started to fall freely. That man could have killed him. Darry would have been looking for him, and his family wouldn't have known where he was. That man could have done bad things to him, and the thought of that made Ponyboy very nervous, scared and sad.

"I told him no Darry!" Ponyboy said through his tears, and though Darry wanted to hug his brother hard, he stood firmly in front of him.

"I know you did, and I'm proud that you did, but you should have came and got me. If that man was creeping you out, you should have came and got me kid. Always come and get me. It's my job as your guardian to protect you. If you ever feel unsafe, I don't care where we are, what time it is, or how old you get, you better come and get me, do you understand me?" Darry asked, and Ponyboy nodded again.

"I'm sorry" Ponyboy said again, and this time Darry's heart did soften a little bit. He protectively hugged his brother, and rubbed his back as he cried.

"I know you're sorry baby. You still have to be punished though" Darry said, and Ponyboy sniffled into his chest.

"I thought staying with you was punishment" he said as he pulled out of the hug and Darry sighed.

"It is a part of your punishment, but it's not all of it. When we get home tonight, you're going to spend 30 minutes in a chair" he started, but Ponyboy cut him off.

"I'm too old for a time out!" Darry shook his head, and tried not to laugh.

"You're never too old for a time out, don't forget that either" Darry said, then continued. "Then tomorrow you're going to write me an essay explaining why talking to strangers is so dangerous, got it?" Darry asked, and Ponyboy nodded sadly. "Alright. I love you baby, and I don't want anything to happen to you" Darry said, finishing up his talk with Ponyboy.

"I love you too Darry" Ponyboy said and wrapped his arms around his older brother, who happily hugged him back.

Mike made his way over to the truck from Two-Bit's car as he saw Darry lift Ponyboy off of the tailgate. Darry took a hold of Ponyboy's hand, and walked over to Two-Bit's car that was parked behind them.

Ponyboy tugged at his hand, but Darry didn't budge. Ponyboy decided not to argue, he was in enough trouble as it was.

"Alright, from here we're gonna go to Muskogee. Just follow me, and try to keep up. It'll take about an hour so yall get comfortable and buckle up" Darry said, looking at Soda as he said that. He then walked with Ponyboy, still holding his hand back to the truck. Mike had already gotten in, and was sitting by the door on the other side.

Ponyboy got in from Darry's side, and quickly buckled up. Darry then got in and started the truck. Soon they were off, heading toward Muskogee to see visit their parent's graves, and to see their old stomping grounds they talked so much about.

Ponyboy yawned after a few minutes and Darry chuckled, the kid would fall asleep on the way, he'd been crying to much today, and he seemed tired as is. Darry decided to save the big news until later, that way they would all be around to hear it, and boy was Darry excited to share it.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed! What is Darry's big news? Please Please Review!


	17. White Flowers

Hello! Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

I don't own anything.

Please Review!

* * *

The ride there was non eventful. Ponyboy fell asleep after 10 minutes of riding in the truck, so Mike and Darry talked quietly to each other. They were both excited about the news that Darry would give later at the lake, but Darry had another conversation he needed to have with his best friend.

"Man, what's on your mind Dar? I know you, something is up" Mike said quietly from the other side of the truck. He looked at Darry meaningfully, and Darry sighed.

"Am I really that easy to read?" Darry asked and Mike laughed.

"Well, after years of being your friend I've learned to pick up on things, and besides, you're pretty good at it too, really with your brothers" Mike said and Darry smiled. That really made him feel proud. "Now, what's up?"

"Man, that social worker. When she pulled me aside she asked me a few questions. One of them has gotten me thinkin. I'm not even sure what to do" Darry said and sighed. He focused on the road, refusing to look down at his sleeping little brother beside him. Ponyboy's head had rolled over onto his shoulder as he slept, and Darry could feel his warm breath through his long sleeve shirt.

Mike looked at him confused, "what's up man? What did she say?".

"She, she asked if I had thought about adopting Ponyboy" Darry said quietly, not even above a whisper. Mike looked at Darry, and saw right through him.

"You think you should. I think you should. What's holding you back?"

"What if something goes wrong again man? What if I'm a terrible parent, and I'm only a good guardian because I'm a brother?" Darry was honestly scared.

"You're kidding me right?" Mike asked, and was shocked when Darry didn't answer him. "Darry, you are great with him. He loves you so much, and honestly I don't even know why you're hesitating about this." Mike said and Darry sighed.

"What if he doesn't want me to adopt him? What if he likes me just as his brother not adoptive parent?"

"Darry stop. You'll just have to talk to him about it, but you are an amazing guardian and would make an awesome adoptive parent to him" Mike said and Darry smiled.

"Thanks man" Darry said, but Mike could tell there was more.

"What else?" Mike asked and Darry sighed.

"What if Soda get's mad if I adopt Ponyboy? She told me that adopting Soda would not go through the court because he's almost 18, and it would serve no purpose. I don't want to hurt Soda by only adopting Ponyboy" Darry said, and Mike took over.

"I honestly don't think Soda would be mad if you adopted Ponyboy, and if it won't go through in court, then I'm sure Soda will understand that it's not in your power. You also gotta think, Soda is older than Ponyboy. He remembers your parents differently than Ponyboy does. Besides, Mrs. Lewis is right, Soda is almost an adult, I'm not sure if Soda would want another parent" Mike said and Darry smiled at his best friend.

"Thanks man" Darry said and grinned at Mike slightly. He continued to drive in silence, mulling over the different outcomes that life could bring in the next few months.

An hour later Darry carefully pulled up to the Green Hill Cemetery, Two-bit followed behind him in his car. After Darry parked he gently shook Ponyboy's shoulder.

"Wake up honey" Darry said softly, and watched as Ponyboy opened his eyes softly, they were bright with rest and innocence, and he smiled as he looked at Darry's face. "We're here baby."

"Ok" Ponyboy said and stretched his arms as he unbuckled his seatbelt. He then got out of the truck on Darry's side. Darry held his hand tightly, and Ponyboy went to argue.

"Darry" Ponyboy whined, but stopped when Darry gave him a look. Ponyboy then remembered the trouble he had gotten in earlier, and sighed. Darry was still angry about the strange man, and though Ponyboy really didn't understand why, he didn't want to argue with Darry.

Darry's hand was gripping his tightly as they followed Mike toward the gate. Steve, Soda, and Two-Bit were also walking toward the white wooden gate. They quietly opened the gate and stepped through.

This part of the countryside was beautiful. Though it was deep in the fall season, the trees were stronger, and greener than those in the city. They were more beautiful, and Ponyboy looked in awe as he glanced around the small cemetery. They were the only ones there, and the leaves crunched loudly under their feet as they walked.

"They are right over here" Darry said softly as he lead the way. They had only been able to visit the cemetery once earlier in the year, aside from the funeral, and though Ponyboy wasn't sure how Darry remembered, he did. There was no footpath, so they walked on the soft grass, careful where they stepped, and quickly found the cold gray stones.

"Wait" Ponyboy said before the approached the graves. He pulled Darry's hand back as he suddenly stopped. Darry looked at him with his eyebrows raised, concerned. Ponyboy didn't bother with an explanation. Instead he bent down quietly, and pulled up two of the last wild grown flowers in the grassy lot. As he stood up again, Darry smiled at him with understanding, and they continued to walk, hand in hand, to the grave of their parents.

Mike, Two-Bit, Steve, and Soda walked in front of them quietly. Soda walked slower than the others, and let Darry and Ponyboy catch up with him. The three of them walked together the last few feet, and approached the unforgivable stone in silence, surrounded by their best friends, and the ghosts of their parents.

Though no words were spoken as they read the names and dates over and over, they all felt comfort. Ponyboy felt the tears pool in his eyes and tried to stop them, but could not.

He really missed his parents. In the almost year they had been gone, he could not stress that fact enough. He missed his father's proud smile, and his mother's warm hugs, and he missed spending time with them. He couldn't really remember his parents, and though it made him sad, Darry was helping him understand it all.

Ponyboy wasn't the only one having a hard time. Standing beside Darry, Soda was also struggling to keep it together. He also missed his parents. His parents were the most amazing parents in the world, and Soda missed them greatly. In his opinion no one would ever take their place, no one would ever be able to.

Darry had his own tears, but these were deep in his heart. They would never surface, he had to be strong for his brothers. Darry looked over to Soda and patted his back gently. His younger brother was honestly one of his best friends. Darry then looked at Ponyboy. Ponyboy and Soda were different. Soad was older, and independent. Soda knew exactly what he wanted, and was sure going to do anything he could to accomplish whatever dreams he held, heck Soda was already there.

Ponyboy, Ponyboy was different. He was younger, just a baby in the eyes of Darry. Ponyboy had to be protected, and refocused. Ponyboy was a child, and in the few months that Darry had become the guardian, Darry felt as if Ponyboy was his child.

Two-Bit, Steve, and Mike had paid their respects quietly, and left the brothers to have a moment with their dead parents.

Darry put his arm around Ponyboy, and he snuggled into his older brothers side.

"You ok baby?" Darry asked and Ponyboy shrugged. Darry then looked to Soda, he rubbed Soda's back comfortingly. "What about you?"

"Yeah Dar, thanks" Soda said, and Darry nodded. "Are you ok?" Soda asked, and Darry sighed.

"yeah little buddy, yeah. I'm ok" Darry said and pulled Ponyboy closer to his side. Darry looked down at Ponyboy and his eyes softened.

"You want to put the flowers on there baby boy?" Darry asked and Ponyboy nodded. Darry let Ponyboy walk up to the graves and saw him break down as he placed the two white flowers on the ground, where they put their parents to rest.

Darry was there for him instantly. He stood beside him, and caught him as he fell apart. Ponyboy hugged his arms around him hard, and Darry hugged him just as hard back. Ponyboy was sobbing, and finally Darry decided to pick him up. Ponyboy hung on to Darry for a while and finally, after many soft, gentle words from Darry, he calmed down.

"I miss them" Ponyboy said into his shoulder. Darry was still holding him in his arms, and kissed Ponyboy's head softly.

"I know baby boy. I know you do" Darry said and Ponyboy sighed.

"you make me feel better though Dar" Ponyboy said and Darry kissed his head again.

"I'm glad baby boy. I glad I can make you feel better honey" Darry said, and put Ponyboy down beside him. He grabbed his hand, and they walked back to where Soda still stood.

"We love you, both of you" Darry said to the ground, speaking for his brothers.

"And we miss you guys" Soda said, continuing for Darry.

"But we know you're always here" Ponyboy said, softening his brothers hearts, "right?" Ponyboy asked looking up at Darry.

Darry smiled, and nodded softly.

"Yeah baby boy, they're always here."

* * *

Haha, still no news from Darry. I mean there was some news, but not what Darry wanted to tell everyone. Please review!


	18. Through the Woods

Hello! Sorry for the extended amount of time before this update. I have a lot going on. I am a full time student, I am a part time worker, and on top of that I have a part time internship, and I have a social life. Sorry! I hope I can update sooner though.

Thanks for reading!

I don't own anything! 

Please Review!

* * *

They stood at the grave of their parents for a few more minutes. The wind blew gently around them as they silently remembered the good times they each had with their parents, and they each felt comfort.

Finally, the three brothers walked back to their friends. Darry was holding Ponyboy's hand tightly, and though Ponyboy didn't say anything he didn't like it. They all walked quietly back through the wooden gate, and gathered at the truck.

"I guess we're ready to go to the lake" Darry said and looked at his wrist watch. The time was 11:14 and and the sun was shining brightly, adding warmth to the countryside of Oklahoma.

"I'm hungry Darry" Ponyboy said from beside him, it was then followed by a loud stomach growling. Darry looked down at him and smiled.

"Anyone else?" Darry asked, and the others nodded their heads in the positive. "Alright. We'll stop at the corner store and I'll get some some bread and lunch meat. We can eat at the lake" Darry answered and looked carefully at Two-Bit. "Two-Bit, now listen. You've been doing good followin me in the car, but you gotta be extra careful around here. It ain't like the city. There are a lot of sharp curves and weird roadways here, alright? Just follow me, no foolin around." Darry warned his younger friend, and Two-Bit nodded, he was still shocked from the events of earlier.

They finally got in and drove off. When they came to the corner store Darry went in and quickly got the bread, lunch meat, and some drinks for the group, then they were on their way again.

They drove through the beautiful countryside in silence until Ponyboy decided to bring up a subject he had been hesitating to discuss since they left Tulsa.

"Dar," Ponyboy asked quietly from the seat in the middle. Darry glanced at him softly with a smile, then focused back on the road.

"yeah Pone?" Darry asked, and waited a few seconds for Ponyboy to answer. Ponyboy hesitated, and wondered silently if he should bring this up at all, but he sighed and continued the conversation.

"Do you have to hold my hand when we go everywhere?" Ponyboy asked whining slightly and Darry gave him a sideways glance, with his eyebrows raised.

"Have you forgotten about earlier?" Darry asked with a low, even tone. Ponyboy sighed, he knew Darry wouldn't let him forget about it.

"No, I haven't forgotten" Ponyboy mumbled, and lowered his head. "I said I was sorry Darry" Ponyboy answered, completely unphased by anything that had happened earlier. It had been an accident and he wasn't sure why Darry was still mad. He was safe, and besides, Ponyboy didn't think the man would have hurt him. He just wanted him to see his friend's grave. Darry didn't understand sometimes.

"I know you said you were sorry. That still doesn't excuse you from what you did, or get you out of any punishment for it" Darry said, and sighed.  
Ponyboy didn't say anything else, and they continued to drive in silence. Darry mulled over the rest of the day in his mind. This was their last lake trip of the year, and though Ponyboy was being punished, he felt it would be unfair to hold his hand at the lake. Darry let the silence continue for a few minutes, until he cleared his throat, drawing Ponyboy out of his thoughts.

"I won't hold you hand at the lake, but you will stay where I can see you. If you wander out of my eyesight, even once, then I will be holding your hand for the rest of the day. Understand?" Darry asked and Ponyboy smiled wide.

"Thank you Darry! I'll stay in eyesight! I promise!" Ponyboy said with excitement. They continued to drive throughout the country side, and Ponyboy looked at the beauty in awe. The trees were bigger out here, and the sun was brighter. Ponyboy suddenly felt excited. He was happy that he was getting to see the beauty of Oklahoma, and though he wouldn't tell anyone, he would be happy to try to draw it later.

Soon they were pulling up at the lake. They got out and excitedly started to walk around. Ponyboy felt the presence of his parents as he walked around and almost forgot about the promise he made with Darry. Darry had been walking the other way, and Ponyboy found himself following him, trying to keep the man from holding his hand again.

"Y'all wanna eat lunch?" Darry asked before any of them could wander off too far. He was answered with many different versions of yes, and led the group to a wooden table near the lake. Though it was almost winter, the countryside was warmer than the city, and Ponyboy found himself getting a little hot in the coat he grabbed.

As they sat down, Ponyboy looked at the others and found that they had already taken off their jackets, so Ponyboy went to do so as well, but was stopped by Darry.

"Keep your jacket on Pone" Darry said as he pulled two pieces of bread out and handed them to Ponyboy.

"Why am I the only one who has to wear one?" Ponyboy asked, slightly annoyed.

"You don't have a long sleeved shirt on, and I don't want you getting sick baby boy. So keep it on please" Darry answered and gave Ponyboy a slice of ham that he had gotten at the store. Ponyboy didn't argue, but sighed as he took a small bite of his sandwich.

"So, I have some exciting news to tell if yall wanna hear it" Darry said and Mike grinned from the other side of the table.

"What is it Dar?" Ponyboy asked. Though Darry was slightly annoying him today, Ponyboy couldn't help the feeling of excitement that surged through his bones.

Darry's smile grew wider as they looked at him with wonder. After a minute of silence, Darry chuckled to himself, and, though Ponyboy didn't think it was possible, his smile grew even bigger. Ponyboy had never seen Darry so happy, and he wondered what was going on.

"Alright, well since yall are all interested. When we were visiting Dally and Johnny I saw someone. Someone very important." Darry said and paused. All eyes were on Darry, and he took a deep breath before he continued. "My boss was there. He said he wanted to see me in his office Monday morning to sort out some details" Darry then paused again, and Ponyboy started to worry.

"Did you get fired?" Ponyboy asked with fear in his voice. Ponyboy didn't want that, and just the thought of his brother getting fired made him think of Darry sending him and Soda off. Ponyboy didn't like that thought at all.

Darry seemed to know what he was thinking though and rubbed his back gently.

"No honey, I didn't get fired. Well, his wife made him tell me then and there. Well, long story short, I'm get a promotion. He wants me to be his new construction manger" Darry said and soon all the boys were congratulating him on the exciting news. Dary then cleared his throat. "That's not the most exciting news though" Darry said, and they looked at him with excitement.

"Well tell us!" Soda nearly screamed when Darry let the silence continue for a few seconds too long.

"He wants me to get the proper training, so I can do the best work possible. So not only is the man going to give me a raise, he's also going to pay for my training to be a construction manager" Darry said and was answered with silence. No one quite understood, except Mike who was smiling proudly. Darry smiled, and then continued. "That means he's going to pay for me to go to college. I get to go to college!"

The happiness in Darry's voice was evident, and he was once again congratulated by his closest friends, and family. He was going to be able to fulfill his greatest dream. He was going to get to go to college, and everyone was happy for him.

Soon everyone was finished eating and they all got up and decided to take a hike on the nearby trail. They walked through the trees and took in the beauty of the place, and though the country was tranquil and quiet, they were unaware of the trials that lay ahead.

* * *

So Darry gets to go to college! Yay! What did you think? Please Review!


End file.
